Crystals in Johto
by of rainbows and sunshine
Summary: This is not usuall May goes to Johto. It has a plot involving new species of a pokemon, talking with a sarcastic Eevee and weird markings. And don t forget crystals.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, this is my first story, so naturally I don´t known what am I am doing._

_Disclaimer:I don´t own pokemon_

* * *

„ I will see you soon Max, so don't worry", May´s arms were around her brother and she was on her knees, trying to sooth her crying sibling.

„I know but I just wanted to go with you to Johto…" He stopped. It was hard to tell his sister goodbye.

„ Max, I need to learn some things on my own. Besides you are going to Rustboro city with Treeko tomorrow. It would be boring and hard to run from contests to gyms. And you have to travel through your own region first. It´s completely different experience when you have your own pokemon."

„ I know. But… I don´t want to be alone."

Small smile crossed May´s face and she moved her hands on his shoulders and raised her head from him, so that she could look him in the eyes.

„You won´t be alone. Your pokemon will always be with you. And you will see all those people we meet before." One of her fingers touched his nose and she pinched him.

„Besides, I will always be with you. That´s why I gave you my whismaker for, remember?"

Max pulled out a star shaped charm and looked at it, avoiding his sisters penetrating gaze. His eyes glanced at his older sister, and charm slipped through his fingers and fell on his chest.

„You will?"

„What are older sisters for?" She ruffled his hair and he moved from her arm reach, combing his onyx locks with his own hand.

„To annoy their brothers." His arm was still on his hair, and his lips found a way to pout just like his sisters. The moment passed and he threw his small hands around May´s neck.

„I´ll miss you May. Just… take care of yourself, don´t eat too much ramen – it´s not healthy - , don´t get yourself in trouble and watch at time… speaking of which if you don´t go now you´ll be late and then mom and dad will freak out and…"

„Good luck to you too." May´word were muffled from her laughter. She looked one last time at her brother´s face and leaned in, giving him a chaste kiss on the forehead. Loud sound echoed all over the docks and May departed from her brother, sounds from her frantic running disappearing in the gurgle of the streets.

Her feats carried her away from town, to the small, nearby port, surrounded by patches af grass and old trees. Silence was uninterrupted, and when a small zigzagoon passed in front of her she jumped in fear and almost stumbled to the ground, but a nearby branch saved her, and soon she found herself at the docks.

In a sharp contrast with park of sort she just traveled with, the docks were full of people and she had to push through the crowd. She was followed with curses from strangers, her own apologies and a dull beating of the heart in her ears. She was felling suffocated, and her only goal was the ship, so when she stepped on it her feet carried her on the deck and her fingers griped the railing while the shiver of pleasure ran through her body when her skin made contact with the wind.

Few deep breaths later she was comfortably perched on top of the railing, with her eyes trained on the land and a felling of bitterness in her chest.

Her brother was the only one to escort her to the docks.

Maybe her dad was a gym leader, and she understood the importance of accepting challengers, but couldn´t that just once wait so that he could say farewell to his own daughter? And her mother, did she had to do her cheerleading routine for dad? Why did she had to be alone?

Tears found a way to her face. It wasn´t fair. Why was she always the one less important? Would it kill them to give her just one tiny fragment of their time?

But it was always like that. She was the one being suffocated, while her parents pretended to be caring in front of the other people. In reality they only had eyes for each other and Max, while she was the unended one, confined by their wishes. Even when she was with Ash their shadows were looming over her.

Her hair moved in front of her face and her eyes snapped open, revealing a blue word around her. Speck of white passed, riding on the air current and going away from Hoen.

And then she realized. She was going away. She was escaping from the cage of their expectations and laughter overcame her because she was free, free like a wind.

* * *

Her feet carried her through the streets of Cherrygrove city, busy ones in the middle of the town and almost empty ones at outskirts. Finally, at the begging of a route to the New Bark town houses disappeared completely and she found herself in a forest.

Her eyes excitedly explored the forest, and smile automatically came to her face, dedicated to a beauty of the dark forest, dotted with sunbeams. Happiness seized her and being alone just became too much for her.

Her fingers clutched one of the pokeballs on her belt and with one quick flick of her wrist she let loose her youngest pokemon.

„Eevee?" she looked curiously at her trainer.

May smiled „It´s boring to walk all alone" she said, and her spread arms showed the woods, „ and besides I thought you would enjoy a little walk and training," she finished.

„Eevee" Pokemon cried cheerfully and than run little further. May smiled and threw her a Frisbee high in to the air commanding her to use iron tail. Eevee ran behind it, her legs moving faster with each passing moment and with her glowing tail behind her. Her legs pushed out and she was in the air, hitting Frisbee with a precision human couldn´t muster. Yellow disk made a sharp turn and returned straight to May, only to be caught and threw away again.

Their game continued, and with each throw Frisbee would go further, finally forcing both May and Eevee to run after it. And even though both of them were running at full speed Frisbee escaped their grasp and fell through the branches of the trees.

May followed it, with Eevee at her heels, and soon enough they reached the spot where Frisbee disapeired. Her arms pushed through the thick branches, earning a few scratches in the process and she stumbled into the sun.

The sun was shining and birds were chirping when she stepped on the meadow much bigger than any contest hall she has been in. Her legs moved along with the grass and flowers under her feats. Eevee jumped to her side, with one of the white, star shaped flowers in her mouth.

But she didn´t opened her mouth because of that, and Eevee wasn´t left unmoving because of that.

The middle of the meadow was adorned with perfectly round lake. Seeing the lake alone would be impressive, but that wasn't the real beauty. Real beauty were large clusters of crystals, pilled up together, making a mountain of sparkles in the middle of the lake. The Sun disappeared behind the cloud and for a moment she saw the meadow in a new perspective. The grass with flowers and lake itself reflected in the shimmering surface. May´s breath came out and the grass under her feet swayed along with the wind. She felt the need to leave her hair free and her fingers untied the knot on her bandanna. Sun appeared again and her grip on the red cloth slackened, only to be stolen by a next wave of wind and deposited at the surface of crystals. A small cry left her mouth and she immediately followed to the edge of the lake.

She stood there and dipped one of her fingers into the water, just to pull it out the same moment her fingertip touched the mirror like surface of the lake.

„Eevee?" she heard from the right side.

„Yeah" she said, holding her frozen finger, "let´s get it."

With that they both jumped into the water. May was ready for the cold water, considering that her finger was still frozen from the contact with it, but on her bewilderment the liquid was now almost hot, and she halted, arms circling around to keep herself afloat. After a moment of consideration she turned towards the island of crystals and swam with Eevee by her side while shadows of water pokemon flickered under them.

Her fingers touched the slippery surface of the crystals. She pulled her body closer and found a strong hold with her arms. Muscles in them tightened and she raised herself from the water. May reached with her arms and pulled Eevee outside of water. Little pokemon shook and a droplets of water flew in all directions, leaving her fur ruffled.

May blinked and crawled towards her bandanna, carefully watching her every move, afraid that she might slip on sharp and slippery stone. She grasped red cloth and leaned on her knees, freeing her hands to tie bandanna around her head.

She lost her focus when a surprised yelp came from her right side and started to turn around only to be meet with a sharp kick in her abdomen. The sheer force of the attack pushed both of them to the sharp shards. Something cold pierced through her hand and a scream escaped her mouth when she moved further away from the crystals, clutching her bleeding hand.

Soft whimper draw her attention to the bleeding Eevee and May had to suppress her instinctive urge to puke. Eevee was in much worse condition then she was and May was her trainer. No one could help her except for her.

She cradled the little pokemon in her arms while her fingers hastily tied her red bandanna around an open tears fell on clean surface of the pokeball when she returned Eevee. She unceremoniously pushed herself in the water, grabbing through it with all her might, all the way to the coast.

She pulled herself out of the water and runed through the branches, this time ignoring them, her only goal being a lab in the New Bark, together with it´s professor.

When she stepped on the road dirt kicked up and her mind went in a frenzy, automatically calculating the time needed to reach a small she was walking she would need only about fifteen minutes. And now she was running, adrenaline pulsing through her veins and urging her to run the fastest she could.

Seconds seemed like minutes and when she finally reached busy streets all her mind could conjure up was one thought.

She was to slow.

And even when her knuckles started to bleed against rough surface of the wooden doors tears married her face.

She stumbled in the house - the white coat of the man who opened the door confirming her that she was in a lab – and her eyes searched for somebody who could help her.

Three men in a lab coat were staring at her, one of them being the person who opened the door, while the second one looking at a blackboard. Third one was standing by the computers while the girl he was just talking to turned around in her chair, leaving whatever she was doing on the computer.

„ Please my Eevee" she stuttered, handling a pokeball to no one in particular.

The man by the computers snapped out of his daze and strolled to her, taking a pokeball from her and practically running out of the room, saying something to the girl in the chair. After that he disappeared and May blinked, not quite understanding what the hell just happened.

„Get back to your work." The two remaining men – probably apprentices – moved from their spots while the girl came closer to May. She offered her a hand and then, not waiting for May to accept it, just grabbed her bloodied one and led her further into the lab. After a one minute stroll she pushed one of the doors open and setted her at a small bed. A quiet hiss came from behind her and May jumped on the bed when a black feline moved from behind her and landed on the floor.

The girl turned with white glows over her hands and looked at her for just one fleeting moment.

„My name is Lyra and that is Umbreon." Before May could answer her Lyra turned to the desk and picked up something from it. She crossed the small room with two footsteps and sat beside May on the bed.

„Give me your hand."

May raised her hand and a moment later her wound was cleaned with a cotton towel. Lyra´s movements were fast and energetic but towel´s surface barely touched her hand. When she judged the wound satisfactorily clean she exchanged the towel with an injection, probably of local anesthesia, and quickly injected the substance in May´s hand.

"Stay still for a few moments." Lyra moved away from her and throw - now unclean- towel, along with an empty injection and her glows in the trash can. This time she took another pair of glows, thread and the needle.

May´s hand was again grasped in Lyra´s and while the other girl was patching her hand May took an opportunity to study her.

She had beautiful, blond and straight hair which was slightly curving at one side covering half of her face. Visible half was beautiful with blue eyes, or at least she thought that until she saw that her other eye was green like emerald. She was even more beautiful with two different colored eyes because they were giving her something exotic in her looks. She was wearing dark jeans with completely white jacket. She turned around to deposit the needle and thread in trash can and May then saw a dragonair on her back. Tail was beginning at her left side, while body of the dragon Pokemon was traveling to her right shoulder, with head finishing under her neck. Lyra turned around and looked at her.

„Now please tell me what happened"

May sighed. This will be a long story. She started talking, describing every detail. When she described the crystals Lyra widened her eyes. May continued with the story and when she started talking about her run to the town Lyra interrupted her.

„ I get it. You will probably know when Eevee gets up. At lest that was case with me."May looked at her confused. Lyra smiled. „something similarly happened to me and Umbreon back in Kanto when I started my own journey and while she was still an Eevee."

May opened her mouth to ask her something but then she closed it. The reason why she closed her mouth was little voice in the back of her head. _This one hurt._

May jumped and Lyra looked at her with raised eyebrow. „Heard something?." May breathlessly nodded at the question and Lyra jumped on her legs. „Then come with me."

Without waiting for an answer she started to walk. May cried „Wait for me" and then stood up with a sigh. She was following Lyra through complicated labyrinth made from desks covered with papers, computers, some other machines and she even saw three poke balls at round metal table. Lyra pushed heavy metal doors and led her in the room with stretcher and again some mysterious machines. Her Eevee was lying at the stretcher and professor was looking at the monitors, but he instantly turned around when he heard doors opening.

„Come inside. My name is Elm. I presume that you are probably May Maple from Petalburg City." May nodded and Elm continued „professor Birch wrote me about you. But first your

Eevee is aright. I must say that she is really strong Pokemon."

May gasped because she heard (again) that little voice in the back of hear head. _Of course I am strong._ She turned to face Eevee.

„Eevee?" she whispered. Yeah_. And no, I don't know why you can hear my… mind, or why I can hear yours. Which is by the way pretty light headed. Ha, it seems Drew was right after all._

May was completely unaware of the talk behind her back. _Eevee why are you like that?_

_That is me. I was always like that. Only difference is that you can now understand me._

_So…_

_Yeah, I am pretty ironic. Who would expect that from cute Pokemon like me?_

_Certainly not me…_

Suddenly she felt somebody behind her. She turned around to find herself face to face with smiling Lyra.

„Let me guess, her personality isn´t what you expected."

„Yeah, but how…" she was interrupted.

„Something pretty the same happened with me and Umbreon. And it seems that yours color is blue." She said taking her hand and studying her palm. May took her hand back and looked at it. On the whole palm blue dashes shaped perfect rose. She looked at Eevee and spread the eyes of surprise, because she saw the same blue rose behind her ear. Lyra smiled.

„Mine and Umbreon's sign is the silver dragon" she said, showing hers forearm, while Umbreon turned back to show the equivalent of a dragon on her belly. Dragon's tail was entangled around her arm like a silver snake around a stick. His body stood in the sitting position with outstretched wings. Scales were shining like morning sun. The dragon on Umbreon was almost identical. The only difference was in the tail, which was entangled around a branch with silver buds. May´s eyes spread with admiration - even her new tattoo would be poor if it would be compared with a silver dragon. She looked at her. "How did we get this tattoo?

Professor Elm inserted there. „We don´t know. The only theory so far is that this is crystals doing."

Lyra looked at her with a smile on her lips.

„ You see I started my journey with nine unlike most other kids. My mom is professor at Sevii Islands. Down there they give 2 starter Pokemon. Depending on yours first choice you will got one more Pokemon. I chose Charmander, and I got Eevee. We came to Kanto, since there isn't any competition on the islands and something similarly happened to me."

She paused for five seconds, a shadow crossed her unique face. After that, she continued, apparently skipping something about she didn't want to talk.

„Anyway, after that things have ... changed. I could exchange thoughts with Umbreon, but also with other Pokemon. But still most easily and most clearly I hear Umbreon. I can hear her anytime and anywhere."

Elm added "You better hear your Pokemon from the wild ones. We also realize now that if you're more connected with certain Pokemon it will be easier to hear it. But you have the strongest relationship with Pokemon who shares your sign."

May watched them with awe, "What does it mean for me?"

Lyra replied with a voice clearly full of boredom "This means that you will better understand your Pokemon. This means that you will not have to pronounce their orders aloud, and that you will know where and how they are."

May interrupted her „Not have to pronounce their orders aloud?"

Suddenly they were interrupted by Professor "Please give me the Poked-ex. While she explains everything I will upgrade it and bring you an egg."

„Okay" May said uncertainly. Professor smiled taking the Poked-ex with him.

„What egg?"

„We will talk about that later. Now I have to explain you two how this works" Lyra looked at May completely serious.

„From the moment you touch the crystal with your Pokemon, you share with that Pokemon every thought. You will always feel him, in some part of your brain.

With the other Pokemon, you will be able to get in touch if you're familiar with them. If you are close to them emotionally that will help you to get in touch with them. Also you will be able to hear them from greater distances. Understand?"

„Um, yes."

„That's pretty much everything" Lyra looked at her „don't worry you two will be all right." With that she stood up.

„I will now live you two alone" she said softly and walked away.

_You know what´s fun ? _all of a sudden Eevee asked. May eyed her suspiciously and asked mentally: _What?_

_Now you can´t lie to me about Drew._

_

* * *

_

May leaned on the balcony railing, looking at the garden below them. Eevee was lying on top of the railing watching the sunset. May closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the last rays of the sun. Instead of darkness greeting her, she saw the sun in a different, brighter colors. She had heard every movement of Pokemon in the garden below. Even without looking she knew who was underneath her and where it was.

Her eyes were suddenly opened. Confused, she saw the same ordinary world with her eyes.

_You shouldn´t be so surprised._

_Eevee, is this how the word looks to you?_

_Yes ... We need to tell the others about this._

May closed her eyes, enjoying the new look. _Tomorrow. We need a little practice with this._

Suddenly she heard with Eevee's ears soft footsteps, barely audible even with pokemon senses. She turned around, and immediately relaxed when she recognized Lyra.

"Here," she said, giving her Poked-ex and a green egg. May looked at her confused.

"This is egg, Elm mentioned before."

"So you want me to take care of it?"

"And to train it." She stayed silent for a while, and then she spoke.

"I heard that you never traveled alone."

"No. What about you?"

Lyra laughed. "I've always traveled alone." Her face became sad for a second, and then she sighed. "I wonder how it would be to travel with somebody."

May looked at her with hope in her eyes. "Do you participate in contests?

"Actually, yes."

"Would you like to go with me?" I hate to go alone, and anyway I need help with all this. I'd jumped for joy if you know how to cook because I have no idea. "

Lyra looked at her and then she smiled from ear to ear. "We agreed."

With that, she came back into the house,looking over her shoulder.

"Do you two know where is your room?"

May and Eevee looked at each other, and shook their heads.

"Then follow me."

* * *

_Wake up! I want to hit the road._

She sighed. Obviously, she had to wake up. May turned on her side, yawned and rubbed her eyes, that now looked accusingly at the sweet Pokemon at the bottom of her bed.

_You are a tyrant, you know that?_

_And I enjoy it. Come on, we head for an hour. Umbreon has already awakened Lyra._

With this Eevee jumped from the bed and walked out of the room. May leaned against the pillow and closed her eyes because she wanted to sleep five more minutes. After a few seconds she gave up because the only scenes she saw were those from Eevee's head.

She quickly dressed, and then ran to the ground floor, following her nose to find food. As soon as she entered Umbreon and Lyra welcomed her. May just muttered something, and then went to the kitchen table getting a plate and cereal. Lyra smiled.

"You will get used to an early start"

"Hopefully," May sighed. "First we go to Cherrygrove, am I right?"

"Yes. Here we take a rest and then we'll move on. I hope we get to the house of Mr. Pokémon. We will sleep there. Elm has already told him about our arrival."

May has postponed cutlery on the table.

"Okay. When we start?"

"If you're ready to move, immediately. First we will be saying goodbye to the professor, of course."

"Where is he?"

"In the Garden." Lyra said, getting up and leading the way into the garden, which was equipped with everything needed for the care of the Pokemon. May looked around, noticing known and unknown Pokemon. She knew that all these Pokemon were captured, and that they belonged to the trainers from New Bark Town. They found Elm in the shade of huge trees. He was taking care of three Pokemon that May now recognized as the starting Pokemon from Johto.

Eevee ran towards them cheerfully greeting them. May smiled and tried to ignore their conversation, which was hard since she heard it in one part of her brain.

"I see you go. Accommodation is ready for tonight and I hope to see you again soon, at least on television. And May you will need this for the little one," he said, looking at the egg, which she carried in her hand.

May looked towards his outstretched hand and saw a beautiful but simple pink flower.

"Thank you, but I don´t know why ..."

"You'll see when it hatches," saying it, he embraced both fifteen years old girls, and patted Eevee and Umbreon on the head.

"You won´t arrive before dark unless you go now."

Lyra laughed and ran, taking May with her. Eevee and Umbreon followed them.

"Lyra stop" May stopped and smiled.

"OK, but don't fall behind." May rolled her started to look around her.

Minutes have passed before Eevee said something. May was amazed with the fact that she passed that big distance, running in one piece. Even though fear was driving her last day.

_We are close to the lake._

_Eevee are you all right?_

_Shall we stop there? I would like to take a little better look._

"Lyra, could we stop at the lake?" May opened her mouth.

"Yes. I want to take a look."

May nodded with her head.

"In the meantime, why don't we practice a little?"

May made a face "... OK, but I didn't say to others, and I would like to do that when we take a rest ..." She trailed of.

"You will then practice only with Eevee" Lyra shrugged her shoulders and threw the pokeballs in the air.

Red rays from poke balls came out and showed their residents. May spread her eyes when she saw all of the Pokemon.

First she saw a huge Charizard, at least as large as Ash's. She suspected that this was her first Pokemon. She looked and saw the others. Espeon, Ninetales, Lapras, Roselia, Dragonair, tiny Noctowl, little and cute Plusle and a Ledian.

She counted them and stopped bewildered.

"Um ... How is it that you have ten Pokemon?"

"Currently, I count as a coordinator, and here they may carry as many Pokemon they want. I would recommend you not to bring too much Pokemon, otherwise it will be impossible to feed them."

"Oh, that will ease my situation ... I've never seen, Noctowl and Ledian.

"I adore them." Lyra said as she took out ten frizbees. She threw one to May.

"For Eevee," she said and threw the others into the air.

"Espeon confusion" she commanded. Espeon has spread his two tails and blue aura surrounded him. At the same time boiling frizbees went flying in every direction.

"Ok, now Ledian silver wind, Ninetales and Charizard flamethrower, Dragonair Dragon Rage, Roselia petal dance, Noctowl Zen Headbutt, Umbreon Shadow Ball and Lapras Ice Beam. You Plusle use Thunder."

May looked amazed, while every Pokemon fulfilled it´s commands.

_It will be hard to beat them _Eevee noticed in her head.

_We will do it and she threw a yellow disk in the air._

„Iron tail" Eevee jumped into the air with a silver tail, ready to strike. Her eyes spread when she noticed that the frisbee suddenly changed direction. Judging from the pink aura around the disk Espion used confusion on it. Eevee pouted and hissed.

_Eevee that will be a good exercise._

_I know_ she replied and went hunting after the disc.

After some time Lyra looked at her."Eevee is getting better."

May smiled proudly. "I know. Before two minutes she certainly couldn't catch a target, but now she is as good as Charizard." Mentioned fire type had yet to miss a target. Not even one of them missed but Charizard was tracking the most demanding Frisbee.

"It is natural talent."

_Thank you because you have such a high opinion of me_. May has heard her in her head, but at the same time she heard it spoken aloud. On Pokemon language, of course.

"You're welcome," Lyra replied. Suddenly she raised her eyes.

"Espeon, give me back frisbees."

Each yellow disk returned to her hand. All were elegantly captured. She returned them in her bag. Once that was done she took out her Poke balls and returned all of her Pokemon.

May looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." But I think we've come to the lake. "

May looked around. She recognized the same clean water, the smell of paradise, to the waist high grass and white flowers that resembled stars. But ...

_Where are the crystals?_ She had heard in her brain. She looked at Eevee. Eevee looked just as confused as she was. She turned towards Lyra.

"So is this that place?" Lyra asked her, May just nodded because she was unable to speak.

Her companion with Umbreon just sighed. 'Every time they mark someone they just disappear."

„But how?" she stuttered and then closed her mouth, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Few people or Pokemon know about crystals. Crystals marked only one more pair. And they are long dead. We are the only ones. Maybe it appears another person, I don´t know. The only thing I know is that the crystals always disappear after they mark someone. "

„But how ..."Umbreon suddenly engaged herself in a conversation.

*We do not know. We may discover something about it, but not now. Now you have other more important issues. Such as talking with Pokémon.* May stood a few seconds almost obsessed with Umbreon's voice. It was a female voice, secure and peaceful but it still betrayed force. At the same time it was the voice of teen. It was the voice of someone old enough to know everything, but at the same time young enough to understand.

"Um ... yes. You're right. She breathed and threw five poke balls into the air. Red-rays revealed her Pokemon. Blaziken stood, but he still felt that something was wrong. Beautifly flew to the May´s head. Skitty was running in circles, following her tail. Squirtle and Bulbasaur ran towards the flowers.

May laughed nervously. "Please be calm, I must tell you something important."

Skitty, Bulbasaur and Squirtle just continued running. Eevee sighed. She got up from her place on the ground and fired a giant Shadow Ball in the air.

*Sit down and listen up! This is important!*

They all just stared at her. Skitty and others have approached closer and sat down to earth. Beautifly flew to a nearby branch. May sighed and sat on the ground, and Eevee immediately jumped in her lap. May was confused. It was strange for Eevee to show her this favor.

Everyone was looking confused. May collected the courage and opened her mouth.

"Yesterday at this same place ..."

She told them everything. Scrutinized and the most important consequences. Eevee would sometimes cast in the explanation. After they finished they all just looked at them.

"I would like to connect with you, if you let it."

They all nodded. Squirtle sent her a look that spoke Are you crazy? Of course we will do it.

May smiled,but then she stop.

She realized that she didn´t know how to do it. Suddenly a black cat like creature appeared next to her. It scared her but then she realized that it was Umbreon.

*Calm down. I will explain you everything.*

„You will?"

*It will be easier. Now close your eyes.*

She closed her eyes following every instruction

.*Good. Calm down and try to feel them. Think about them. Why do you love them? Why you worry for them? Imagine all that.*

Her memories began flooding. Why she chose them. What they were before they evolved. She felt ... a tickling at the edge of consciousness. In her head she saw a replica of meadow and lake created in black and looked towards where her Pokemons were. She saw only the balls of light. They all glowed pretty the same, but she could tell the difference between them. Then she averted her eyes to her lap and saw a sun itself.

_Stay concentrated_. She sighed and reached with the mind to the balls of light. She sighed from the shock. May felt every movement, thought and emotion. She was one with them. Brunette broke the connection and tried again. This time she managed to get in touch with them the same second.

She felt Eevee shivering.

_Are you okay?_

_Yes, and I am in connection with them when you are. It was strange._

* Are you okay? *

They looked at the right and met face to face with Lyra and Umbreon.

"Yes. I found that it is easier the second time"

Lyra replied. 'This is because they know you. You need to rest. You and they." She threw her poke balls into the air and said: "It's time to play."

All of her Pokemon materialized. May smiled and let hers Pokemon to enjoy together with them.

"Lyra wanna have a battle?"

Lyra laughed. "Are you sure? Because if you fight with me, you will lose."

"Aren´t you a little to confident? Blaziken, we have a fight." She shouted across the field to her chicken Pokemon.

Lyra chuckled. "Don´t say I didn't warn you. Charizard!"

Blaziken ran and stood in front of her, taking fighting stance. You could see in him that he was excited. On the other hand, Charizard flew through the air completely peaceful. He stopped in front of Lyra and remained floating in the air without sweeping his powerful wings.

"Blaziken Sky Uppercut." Fire kindled from his wrists and his claws began to shine.

Lyra smirked, staying calm. She closed her eyes and ordered her Pokemon that resembled the dragon. "Seismic Toss."

Charizard flew straight towards Blaziken. Hoen starter tried to strike but Charizard suddenly accelerated, becoming virtually invisible because of his speed. He grabbed Blaziken by the waist, flew with him into the air and landed on the ground, lifting up the dust. When the dust settled May saw Blaziken on the ground. Charizard was still hovering in front of Lyra. One look was enough for her. Lyra and Charizard have won.

"Blaziken return" exhausted Pokemon disappeared in a small red and white sphere. She looked at the poke ball and sighed. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

_She wiped the floor with you._

_Gees thank you Eevee. You really cheer up a person._

_I'm not trying to. We need more practice._

May just continued to walk towards Lyra knowing that Eevee was right.

„How is Charizard so ... " She trailed of not knowing what to say.

"Sit down. This will be a little shocking." May looked confused. She sat on the grass and picked a small flower in the shape of star.

" When I was fourteen years old I tackled the Hoen championship and I won. After that I tried the Elite Four but in the end Wallace was better than me. Since then I stopped competing in tournaments." Lyra sighed and for a moment looked towards the sky.

„Last year Wallace challenged me. And well this time he was the one to loose. Since it was an official challenge I received the title of Pokemon Master."

* * *

_Yeah, I know Lyra seems like a Mary Sue, but she honestly isn´t._

_Constructive critic? Please?_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Pokemon or nutella. Big surprise._

_

* * *

_

„ _I have fifteen years and I am already a Pokemon master."_

_

* * *

_

May was just looking at her.

* You are kidding, right? * Eevee apparently didn**'**t remain without the words.

"No. I admit it is easier when you start with the abillity to interchange thoughts with your Pokémon. And when your opponents doesn**'**t know what are you doing. When you look at it for one side it seems like I cheated." She looked at Umbreon. Panther growled, expressing her disagreement. May shook her head.

"Even if you didn't hear your Pokémon you trained them exceptionally good. Charizard beat Blaziken with one blow. And with the attack that it was not meant to affect him."

"I head slight advantage." she sighed and looked toward the sky.

"May have you ever seen a flock of Altaria?"

May followed her gaze and then smiled. "Yes. I almost got a swablu, but then it decided to go with it´s family."

"I think they are coming over here." Lyra stood up from the earth at the same time throwing poke balls into the air and returning her Pokemon. May did the same, returning everyone of her pokemon without thinking.

And then it happened. Felling of loneliness washed over her and her hands auutomaticly gripped her shoulders, shielding her from something much worse. Her mind was blank, only aware of pain and incompletness, and if she could scream her voice would echo from the hills, but she couldn´t because her strentgh dissapeired and there was only pain.

She felt pokeball being snatched from her arm, a shout and second later she was safe again with Eevee right under her chin, shaking but whole.

_Do not never ...  
I won´t Eevee. It was horrible for me to._

Small hand grsped her shoulder and May looked at Lyra. Her companion seemed to be unfazed with the pain she just witnessed and for a moment May wondered about what her life looked like before. But that passed when she followed the direction Lyra` s arm showed. A breath of delight escaped her lips at the sight. The flock of altaria has landed on the ground. It seemed as though the clouds themselves were removed from the sky. The whole field was white with flash of blue every now and then. May not knowingly stepped toward them.

_May_, Eevee told quietly in her head_, they_ _have a nice ear_ ...

Too late. Every dragon type turned towards them. Suddenly, they spread wings and flew, obviously scared. Only one remained. He approached them closer with amazement in his eyes.

* May!* In Eevee**'**s head she heard a gentle voice, undeniably male.

"Yes ... Wait how do you know my name?"

* You took care of me when I was swablu.*

May has suddenly felt the excitement. The idea emerged in her head.  
_Eevee are you with me in this?_

_I like the idea. Count me in_. May laughed. Now only Altaria needed to accept.

"Altaria ... Would you like to go with us?"

Dragon type has spread its wings over their heads.  
* Not without a fight .*

"I would not want otherwise." Eevee jumped from her shoulder ready to fight.

Altaria just looked, and then took off. He made a circle around their heads and suddenly descended, surrounded by a red light.

_Eevee dodge_. May shouted in her head. Eevee waited until Altaria came close to her. Then she jumped on his back.  
_You don't need to yell May._

May scratched her back, nervous. _Um, yeah sorry_

Eevee rolled her eyes. Altaria used the moment of carelessness, and turned around the neck, using Dragon Breath. May clenched her fists. They were in perfect position to attack and she didn't intend to miss this chance.

"Eevee Shadow Ball." Two attacks collided, creating interesting colors and she noticed this. It would be perfect move for the contests. Dragon Breath returned to Altaria hurting him. May looked in the alarm as Shadow Ball backfired at Eevee. Nothing happened. Black sphere just passed through Pokemon and May smiled.

_Iron Tail_

_.Yes your highness._ May frowned watching Eevee. She hit dead on, since Altaria was still taken back by her last attack. Pokemon fell to the ground, looking like a falling cloud.

May expertly throw the poke ball, which was already held in her hands.  
"Pokeball go." She threw a ball that turned into a red and white stain. Altaria was struck in the wing and moments later sucked in a red flash. Meanwhile Eevee made somersault in the air and waited on her feet with a silver tail, ready to attack if Altaria managed to get out of the sphere. May was watching and praying that this works. Lyra and Umbreon were just sitting, watching carefully.

Brunet closed her eyes and tried to calm down_. Open your eyes coward_, Eevee told her. May opened her eyes and used them to see Eevee ahead with a poke ball on tail. Eevee gave her a ball that was no longer moving. May was just standing with the ball in her hand a few seconds. And then ...

"Yes" she practically screamed and started jumping around.

"I have Altaria"

_Stop_ Eevee cut her of and May heard loud laughter.

She turned only to see Umbreon and Lyra laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked them angrily.

"You. How many Pokémon have you caught in your life?"

"Altaria is mine eighth Pokemon. Why?"

"Oh." Lyra became seriuos. "That explains a lot."

„What are you trying to say ... "

"Let's go." Lyra stood from the grass and went back on the road. "We stayed for too long in here. If we want to get to Mr. Pokemon we will have to take a shoutcut."

May eyed her suspiciously. „Why I have a felling that something will go wrong?"

Lyra rolled her eyes. „I know where I am going."

May just followed her. She didn´t know Lyra long, but somehow she had the impression that it was always how she wanted . The rest of the day passed in silent thinking, or to be more precise silent thinking on May´s part. From the other side it seemed like Eevee decided to iritate her with her own thoughts.

May was never one for suffering and now she was suffering along with being irritaded. So she chanelled her furry through an ear splitting scream. Lyra turned while Umbreon just continued to walk.

"Do I want to know?" Lyra asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there a way to block your thoughts? Someone boring is mixing with her comments." She was now glaring at Eevee.

* I'm not, I have a funny and interesting comments .*

May heard laughter from the road ahead. When she looked she saw the rings on Umbreon blinking like a stars.

Lyra laughed along with her partner.  
"In fact, it does. If you want we can practice when we come to Mr. Pokemon." May smiled, happy for a chance to escape from Eevee in her head.

Meanwhile Eevee was crying.

* Now I see how much you care for me. You want to get rid ...*

* Eevee.* Umbreon suddenly stopped her. * Stop being such drama queen .*

Eevee has opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by May.  
"OK, when will we work on that?"

"Given that we've come," Lyra began.

* …to our destination… * Umbreon continued.

"* Tomorrow*" they completed the sentence together.

May looked ahead. In front of the house grew Apricorn tree. The house was a simple white two-story house. Lyra and Umbreon ran. May heard Eevee in head., laughing.

Lyra rushed into the house, without knocking and with a yell that would risen dead from their graves. May was left stunned by such behavior. Eevee stopped and turned to look at May. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"Jesus, Lyra you don´t have to scream." Behind the house came a low, dark-haired man with hazel brown eyes. He looked at the exited blonde.  
Lyra simpli rolled her eyes.

"Where is." She was interrupted in the middle of sentence because gold blur passed the men for which May presumed was Mr. Pokemon. Furry ball jumped in Lyra's hands and licked her neck affectionately. May blinked. Eevee bent her head with interest.

_Wow that was fast._ She commented.

_I noticed Eevee,_ May said poisonously and made her way to Lyra. Lyra was smiling while golden fur was trying to lick her. She closed her green eye when she saw May, looking at her with blue one and smiled.

"May, I would like you to meet Medi."

May looked at the Pokemon in her arms. He looked a lot like Growlithe but more elegant. His fur was golden, with traces of brown and black around the neck and tail. His muzzle was long, and he watched her with big, brown eyes. He jumped from Lyra**'**s hand and descended on the legs elegant like a Persian. Finally he came to her and then sniffed. He waved his tail.

* I'm glad I met you May and Eevee.*

May smiled and Eevee waved her tail.

"We are glad to met you too." Medi already turned. Suddenly, the golden wings literally grown out of his back. He swung with them and within 5 seconds he found himself at thirty feet above the ground. May stared behind him in awe. Never in her life she has seen anything so elegant and beautiful. Not to mention cute. Gold Pokemon was now circling around them in the air, and she took out her Pokedex.

"Medi. This kind of psychic and flying type Pokemon is extremely rare. Some scientists consider him a legendary Pokemon because of its abilities. This has yet to be proven since nobody knows its real abilities."

_Wow_ Eevee breathed. Then she said out loud * What do you mean "nobody knows its real abilities" .* She turned and looked at Lyra.

"Two years ago they were not sure that it even exists." Lyra replied.

Umbreon continued. * People who have seen Medi are rare. There is also another problem. Each Medi is different. The only thing that's the the same for each of them is the body shape. Even their abilities are different.* Lyra smiled.

"Two years ago I got an egg like you." She looked at Medi. "When Medi hatched he didn´t know any attack and was terribly weak. Only when we saw Suicune half year later, he showed some signs of strength."

She drew her eyes from the sky and looked towards the house. "Medi can learn only one attack, Taking. This attack works only on the legendary Pokémon. With him, he is coping their strength and attacks. The more legendary he sees he can perform a bigger variety of attacks and he is stronger. And so the last two years I was looking for the legendary Pokemons with Medi to make him stronger. "

"To make him stronger?" May shoot at her questioning look. Lyra started to play with her hair.

"Um, yeah. It is really strange and I don´t know how to explain it, but the attack copies the health, strength and speed. If Medi before met the legendary Pokémon then the stats would… Ow, here is an example. If Medi meet Moltres before, he would be able to use any attack Moltres is able to learn. It dosen**'**t matter if Moltres knows them as long as he is able to learn them. He will also have the same abilities and endurance as Moltres. If Medi metes one more legendary Pokemon then like Articuno he will then be able to use water and ice type attacks to. Also he will get the stats of Articuno. The stats of Articuno will ad up to stats of Moltres."

*I get it. So you want to say that Medi would be equally strong to Articuno and Moltres together? * Eevee exclaimed. Rings on Umbreon glowed and she winked. * Exactly .*

"Cool" May breathed. Medi began to descend from the sky in circles. "What are all the attacks Medi can use?"

Lyra looked at her. "I am not telling that. You got to find it out for yourself." Medi landed on her shoulder. * We could get in * he suggested. Lyra patted him on the head and smiled. "Yea we could." With that she led the way to the door.

When they entered May has almost started to jump for joy. The man from before, who she assumed was Mr. Pokemon has made the table. The reason for her happiness were the noodles on the table, inviting her and she had to restrain herself from jumping to the table.

"Hello," he greeted them. "I am Mr. Pokemon and the owner of this small research center. You are May Maple, I suppose?" May realized that this introduction was just for her, because he apparently already knew Lyra. She stretched out her hand. "Yes, you guessed it, nice to met you." Mr. shook her hand.

"Now since we got over that, what do you say about food?

May smiled. "I am really starting to like you." Eevee sighed and whacked her on the hand with her tail. _I swear you are worse than Ash._

_Eevee, that's practically impossible._

_Well, it seems that you´ve done the impossible_. May pouted because of Eevee**'**s behavior.

But then her glance wandered to the noodles. Almost the same second she sat at the table and everyone laughed. Medi rolled his eyes.

Mr. turned towards Lyra.

"So you have decided to do contests this year." Lyra shrugged her shoulders.

"I wanted to try something new."

"OK I have information for you about this competition." May stopped eating to look at him. Eevee jumped on her shoulder, Medi flew on the couch and Umbreon got up off the floor. Mr. Pokemon smiled at their excitement.

„The first competition will be held in a week and it will be a double contest. For each round you will be allowed to replace Pokemon. In first round you will perform on your own. If you pass through first round you will have double appeals and then battles at the end. " May looked at her plate and began to play with a fork. She knew with whom she wanted to be paired in the competition but ... She sighed and raised her eyes from the plate.

"Lyra will you be my partner?"

Lyra smiled. "Of course."

May put a finger on her chin. "I wonder if rest of them are there."

"Rest of them?" Lyra questioned her. May nodded her head.

"Yeah Harley, although you probably won´t like him. Nobody likes him. Solidad - she is really great ..."

"Wait. Do you talk about Solidad who won the last Kanto Grand Festival?"

"Yeah she beat me without a problem. And there is Drew ...

* Her love interest .* This time she was interrupted by Eevee. May almost suffocated. When she stopped coughing she looked at Eevee.

„ARE. YOU. MAD? THERE IS NO CHANCE THAT I WOULD LIKE THAT IDIOT !"  
Eevee sighed and walked out.

"What was that?" Lyra asked her smiling evilly. May just looked at the ceiling and put her hands behind her head.

Lyra continued, "Why you worry whether they are there? If they are coordinators they will probably be there." May sighed.

"They set off several months before me. They probably already have a few ribbons."

* No, they don't * Eevee has suddenly walked back into the room. May throwed her a death glare. * Since this is the first competition this year they will probably be there. The only thing they could do in the meantime was catching new Pokemon and practicing.*

"I hope so. I would´t want to fall behind." Mr. Pokemon smiled. They looked around themselves and noticed that the table was clean.

"Get to your room. The next week you may stay here."

Lyra made a face. "I feel like a child of five years. Can I use a transporter?" she asked while she was getting up from the chair.

„Of course."

May suddenly remembered Munclax. "Can I use it after Lyra is done?"

He smiled warmly at her. "Yes. In the meantime your room is at the end of the hallway.." She smiled and nodded. She took away all her stuff down the hall and opened the door. When she saw the room she smiled. The walls were painted red and the bed was covered with the blanket of roses. May run into the room and threw all her belongings on the floor, except the egg, which she postponed on the nightstand beside the bed. She took off her shoes and threw them to the corner. Then she layed on the bed and began to jump on it.

_Stop playing_. Lyra is ower with phone, so you can call. "Eevee has walked into the room.

_Great. Are you coming with me?_

_Under one condition._

_Condition_? May raised her eyebrow. Eevee jumped on her shoulder and wrapped her tail around her neck.

_JUP. You carry me_. May just rolled her eyes. _You are so lazy._

_Everyone is different. _May again rolled her eyes and she emerged from her room and went in search for the transporter. After a few rooms and a lot of insults from Eevee, she found what she searched for. She jumped to the screen, took the handset in hand and turned the number. Seconds later on the screen appeared a man who gave her her first Pokémon.

"Long time no see May."

"Hello Professor Birch. I am just calling because I want to take Munclax. If you are a coordinator here you can take as many Pokemon you want." When she returned from Kanto May decided to transfer all her Pokemon to Littleroot Town since professor asked her to do him a favor. He wanted to do some research on Pokemon and he wanted from her to live all her new Pokemon in his laboratory.

"Munclax? I am immediately sending him." He disappeared from the screen, to return minutes later with a poke ball in his hand. He put it on the machine and a second later the ball materialized next to May. She took it in hand and smiled. "He arrived here. Greet my father and mother."

"Of course. Did something interesting happened?" May stopped. What to say? The truth? She herself hasn´t believed in it. Plus, she had a strange feeling that no one should know about it.

_Do not tell him_. She heard a whisper in her head. Her eyes flickered to Eevee.

_Huh?_

_Don´t tell him. I don_**'**_t know what´s happening, but less people know the better._

May looked at the screen. "Well, I met Professor Elm and a girl named Lyra. She is now traveling with me."

A little thicker men on the other side of the screen flashed her a smile. "I am glad to hear that you have company."

"Well, I am glad too." She retorted. "I have to go now so see you some other day professor." Professor greeted her and ended the call. As soon as he disappeared from the screen May allowed herself to reliese sigh of relief. _This was strange._

_Yeah, we need to talk to Lyra and Umbreon about whom we can tell about our new connection_.

May opened the door to her room and went to the bag that was standing in the corner. She reached with her hand into it and after some time she managed to find her pajamas. She changed into the shirt with torchick on the back and the right red, lower part. Then she sat on the bed and took off the gloves.

Moonlight was entering the room through the window and falling to the rose, which was now forever drawn on her palm. Blue petals have glowed wherever moonlight fell and lighted the room with the sapphire shadows. Eevee jumped into her lap, and an identical rose behind her ears began to burn in the moonlight.

_Strange_. May muttered that in her head, watching blue color playing on the walls of her room. Eevee, surprisingly didn't said at least not anything connected with Mays thought.

_What do you think, how will this change our lives?_

May sighed. She thought about it too. _I have no idea. We will have to see what life has in store for us._

She slid under the covers and laid her head on the pillow. Eevee went to the bottom of the bed and there, she curled into a ball with her tail around her.

She closed her eyes and then felt happiness overwhelming her.

_Eevee sleep weel._

_You too, May._

_

* * *

_

She felt the sun on her face, but _that_ didn't awakened her and forced her to yell in surprise. Oh no. She was awakened by a sudden cold air around her body. Suddenly, she rosed and sat on the bed, noticing the way that her blanket had disappeared.

_Good morning._

Her eyes fell on the floor to see the culprit. On the floor a sweet chocolate brown creature with purple eyes was was holding her blanket, which has now been on the floor in her mouth, with an innocent expression glued to her face.

_Eevee. You. Are. So. Dead._

Eevee drooped the blanket from her mouth.

_First you need to catch me_. With that she escaped outside, avoiding Mays shoe which ended on the wall. May did not stop even to change her clothes. She was too angry at Eevee and hers unpleasant way to wake her up. She ran after her, intending to kill her but then she stopped because of smell which was definitely coming from the kitchen.

"Don**'**t tell me ..." she muttered with a smile on her face.

"Do I smell pancakes?" She practically sang while she entered the kitchen.

Lyra rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, and here is Pokemon food." She showed with her hand on the floor. May released all of her Pokemon including Altaria and Munclax.

_I need to explain them ..._

_I will do that_. Eevee sighed and then went to the Munclax and Altaria, trying to turn their attention from food, which in Munclaxs case was very hard. May smiled and started to eat her pancakes. While she was eating she tried to mutter question. Lyra looked at her, bewildered, and May stopped and swallowed a bit.

"What are we doing today?" she repeated the question.

Lyra leaned on the table and put a finger on her chin.

"Well, if we are to compete in pairs, we need to know one another Pokémon. We should be familiar with them so that we can give them orders in our minds. Then training. I want to know what skills they have to put on a appeal. And then we will work on that the holl week. "Here she paused and smiled deviously.

May looked at her alarmed.

"Is it only me or is this gonna be painful?" Lyra rolled her eyes.

"You will fell off your feet from exhaustion" She surged to her feet and ran outside with her Pokémon, immediately behind her. May sighed and went out much more slowly. She never liked to train. Lyra suddenly stopped and turned toward her.

"And if you want to block Eevee, or if Eevee wants to block you then just focus on breaking the bond. You will see when you try." May sighed again (it seemed she was doing that a lot lately ) and followed her.

The next six days were hard. Every morning Eevee would wake her up (and each time with a different way. May was just waiting from Eevee to wake her up with castanets.) They would have a quick breakfast and then went to train. Training was hard, but it paid off. This was most evident on Bulbasaur, who was now able to move as fast as Skitty using terrain and Vine vhip. Each made their own appeal, which they practiced separately. They also worked on their appeal together which was quite complicated. When appeals were not practiced, then they practiced fighting. They made routines for every situation. The chances of losing after all this, and their enormous improvement thanks to Lyra's strict methods were small. Most likely not even Solidad could beat them now. In the evening they would try to connect with each others Pokémon. Holl day was dedicated to improving. There was no wonder that Lyra from all people become Champion. From the ease with which everything she worked it was obvious that this was common practice for her and her Pokemon.

In six days every Mays Pokemon was able to break the rock with any attack. But Lyra was training like that for last six years. It was quite obvious on her Pokemon. Mays eyes literally fell out when she saw Lyra's Espion raising the earth and everything around him with a Psychic. May was afraid of the moment when she will have to face her of. It had to happen sooner or later, and she knew that Lyra wont go easy on her. It has been demonstrated when Charizard defeated Blaziken with one blow. She also noticed that Umbreon and Charizard didn't train with them. She didn't know way.

All that was going through her head while she was laing in her bed. Most likely it was seven in the morning, a time when she was awakened by Eevee. At the moment she was half asleep because she wasn't yet used to waking up early. She knew that Eevee will occur every second and start her terrorist routine.

So, she really should not have been surprised when she felt water on the bed and on her. She also stopped running around trying to kill Eevee. Anyway she couldn't catch her.

She got up out of bed and dressed in her usual clothes. Today, they were going to Violet City. Lyra wanted to go through Dark Cave and on thought only May moaned. She could already imagine scenarios, Lyra, Umbreon, Eevee and her, lost in a cave ...

_Stop being a Pessimist. You will ruin all the fun. Now get your lazy but out of your bed, we have to hit the road._

May didn´t even bother to respond to that little, cute voice in her head with a personality inherited from Attila the Hun. She combed her hair and throwed all her stuff in a bag. When she was finished with that she took the egg in her hand and went to the kitchen to catch a quick breakfast and to say a goodbye to Mr. Pokemon.

She stretched while she was walking in the kitchen and saw Lyra leaning on the doorway with Medi on her shoulder and Umbreon by her heels. Eevee was already outside, jumping happily. She didn't love to stay for that long on the same place. From their expressions it was obvious that they didn´t have any patience to wait for her to finish her breakfast. May sighed and took a piece of bread with nutella. Her arms hugged Mr. Pokemon who smiled and muttered quick goodbye. She sighed and turned to the others who have waited and went through the door.

_Eevee we will practice separation._ Separation. They began to call it that way after the first few attempts.

_Oh joy_. Came obviously sarcastic reply from Eevee. May ignored her and focused. She found the golden thread that tied her with Eevee. The link that was supposed to tie them together in their minds forever. The trick was simple: you just had to imagine yourself squeezing the thread to ... silence the voice in your head. She had to be careful not to break it, because otherwise they would have to look for it again, and that was not easy. The first time she tried she broke the link. She shuddered when she remembered her first time. She felt so lonely. It was like she became a ghost of herself. The only thing that remained was a shadow.

She stopped thinking about it and returned her concentration to the exercise. She closed one eye - a trick she learned from Lyra - and watched through her mind with Eevee**'**s eyes. Unlike her, Eevee could see the golden thread that bounded them. She breathed and imagined herself gently pressing the mind thread. Eevee**'**s thoughts faded away. She retained her breath until she has completely quieted Eevee in the head, and then let the thread carefully, making sure that it wasn´t broken. She was relieved. She still felt Eevee and knew that she would only have to reach out to her mind and she would help her. She was not alone. At the same time she had her brain just for herself, at least for a while.

She enjoyed the peace and quiet until suddenly rings on Umbreon glowed white. She ran to the Lyra, which stopped a little further out, and Medi which was all the time high in the air suddenly flew down and landed on her shoulder. May quickly reached to Eevee**'**s mind and when they merged she ran towards them, with Eevee in front of her. She stopped beside Lyra with rapid breathing due to sudden sprint.

"What**'**s happening?" She stopped beside Lyra who was standing all tensed up. Suddenly Lyra looked at her and then reached with her hand, to retrieve the ball from her belt.

She grabbed it between her two fingers and threw it with a short twitch of her wrist directly above her. Red light shoot from the middle and while shaping the Pokemon, poke ball fell flat between the same two fingers. May didn´t pay much attention to this show of skills, which shoved an experience that Lyra had. Instead, she stared at the Pokemon in emerging and gasped when she saw what it was. It was an Absol, and memories of the last Grand Festival began to flood in her mind.

Lyra spoke calmly as if nothing had happened. Too calm.

"Absol what´s happening?"

Dark Pokemon raised its head and bezel and on his head shined. He looked at the sky and closed his eyes, to open them a second later and to look at Lyra.

She turned and looked at May.

"Sorry but we´ll have to cancel our trip to the Dark cave. Storm is coming our way and we have to be before that in a city or we will miss contest."

May tried to hide the fact that she was happy, and instead opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she felt a drop of water on top of her head.

She stood still on the site along with Lyra, Eevee and Umbreon.

* I hate the rain,* the silence was interrupted by Eevee. May looked away from Lyra and then they both moved to run in the direction of the city. Eevee and Umbreon run in front of them and disappeared within five seconds.

_See you when you arrive_. Eevee smiled. May gritted her teeth. Later, she will take care of her little dog like Pokemon. Now, she first had to get to the town.

She looked at the floor and continued running until she saw the pavement under her feet. She felt that someone was pulling her and soon found herself in the store. May picked up her eyes from the floor and realized that Lyra, which by the way looked incredibly dry dragged her to the store with clothes.

"How come you are dry?" She shoot her an accusing glance.

"Espion used Protect. I tried to say that you but you weren't listening." She stopped and then looked at her.  
"Luckily we are now in the cloths store, so that means ..."

_Shopping_. Eevee said appearing on her shoulder. May just smiled excitedly.

* * *

He sighed sitting at the table in Pokemon center. His eyes would every now and then flicker to the doors and then back to persons which were sitting with him.

First, there was Solidad. Pink haired coordinator who was talented enough to win the Grand Festival. By her side her partner Harley was sitting in his usual cacturne outfit, creepy as always. He didn't have any idea how they will match their stiles in the upcoming competition. Solidad preferred elegant combinations, while Harley preferred those who were worthy horror movies. And finally there was his partner who he had to choose because he had no choice. Blue eyed coordinator which he met in Kanto was overjoyed when he accepted her offer last day. It´s not like he had any choice since _she _didn't showed up. He looked at Brianna who spoke about something that didn**'**t matter. He had to admit that she was good coordinator, but still she couldn't cope with_ her_. He heard the sound of the opening doors and his eyes automatically flew toward them. His emerald gaze stayed fixed at the persons who just entered the door.  
"Drew, what´s wrong?" Solidad asked him and looked in the same direction where his gaze was.

* * *

_First thing I forgot to say was disclaimer. Second thing is that this is my first fan fic, so constructive criticism would be appreciated. And last, but not least review. I would love to know what you think about this so far._


	3. Chapter 3

_So here´s next chapter. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don´t own pokemon._

* * *

_"Drew, what´s wrong?" Solidad asked him and looked in the same direction where his gaze was._

_

* * *

_

He didn´t need to stare, but he just couldn´t stop himself. At the door stood May, so different from before.

He looked at her, so confident with the blonde next to her walking to the front desk to talk with nurse Joy, probably about signing up for the contest.

"Oh is that my gingerbread cookie?" Harley squealed and Drew shoot him a death glare. Brianna mumbled something from his side trying to claim his attention, but he only had eyes for the certain brunette.

She no longer wore her hair in a puppy dog ears style. Now it was free, falling to her shoulders hiding a litlle of her face, while her trademark bandanna seemed to disappear. Instead of her usual skirt and t-shirt she was wearing a light red dress that came up to mid thigh and there ended in flowing folds. The upper part of her dress came just below the colar bone and it seemed it was sleevles. It couldn´t be determined because above she was wearing a blue short-sleeve bolero. The whole combination was ending with chain in a shape of water drop around her neck, the cap of the same blue as her bolero and funny pack around her waist which was white. The only thing that remained the same were her glowes which were still covering her hands. He also noticed that her Eevee was now out of her pokeball and that it was on her shoulder.

"Mister Drew!" Brianna whined.

He just continued to ignore her and Solidad sighed.

"Let´s go, I want to talk with her." With that she stood up, but she was preceded with Harley.

Drew looked at the two poor girls, who would soon want to scream. Finally, it was difficult to cope with Harley. They were standing, the blonde leaning on the table, and cheerfully talking to the nurse Joy, and then Harley got hold of May. Drew sighed and headed towards them, while Brianna was standing forgotten, jealously watching May. Then she went to her to greet her rival, not only in competition but also in war for Drew. At least she looked at it that way.

"We would want to sign up for the contest." May said, addressing pink haired nurse. She imagined Brock running to her and confessing his undying love for the nurse Joy and one of her hands flew to her mouth, hiding her laughter.

_Ah good old times_. Eevee sighed in her head and May chuckled. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at Lyra who showed with her other hand something green coming their way.  
"Um, May what´s that?"

May´s eyes widened in horror and before she could do anything she was tackled in a gigantic hug.

"My gingerbread cookie!"

"Harley let go." Harley who seemed that he still didn't decided to which gender he belonged just hugged her tighter.

_Eevee help._

Little evil pokemon just left her struggling for the next minute watching her suffocating. After that she jumped and used Iron Tail on Harley´s head.

"What was that for?" Purple haired man ... or to be more precise It asked her rubbing his head.

"You were suffocating me." She looked at her left side, and saw Lyra who was doing her best not to roll on the floor with laughter. Suddenly, a vicious smile crossed May´s face.

"In every case this here is Lyra, a new coordinator, so I was wondering could you welcome her into our profession?" She asked with a sweetest smile that existed in the world and a hint of malice showed up when she imagined Lyra´s close future.

"Of course. Come here cookie." With that he hugged her. Five seconds after that he started floating in the mid air.

"Harley stop scaring the poor girl. She could quit coordinating after encountering you."

Pink haired woman came to May and hugged her, while her Slowbro was still using psychic on Harley.

"I am glad you came." She whispered to her and then turned to Lyra.

"My name is Solidad. I´m glad to meet you."

„And I can´t wait for you to try my cookies!" Harley chimed from air.

Lyra smiled and shook her hand.

"Lyra. I can´t wait to battle a top coordinator." She confidently said with sparkles in her eyes.

Solidad looked at her.  
"You are pretty confident when you think you can beat a top coordinator."

Lyra shrugged her shoulders. "If we would battle by contest rules then I probably couldn´t, since this is my first contest. But from the other side regular battle ... would be hole different story."

"We will see." Solidad then turned around and smiled.

"I thought he would never come."

May looked behind Solidad to see her two rivals coming. Her eyes stopped at the emerald eyed boy. The first thing she noticed was that he was the same old Drew. Same smirk was glued to his perfect face, still wearing the same clothes. Only when he came near her, she noticed that he was now taller than her. She had to literally tilt her head upwards to be able to look into his emerald orbs.

"May!" The girl which she ignored until now runed to her side and hugged her. Only when she moved away a little May realized that it was Brianna.

"Hey Brianna, what brings you here? I didn't know that you started taveling."

Blue eyed girl squealed with exitment.

"I came here three days before and Mister Drew agreed to be my partner, and ..."

"Whoa, stop for a second. You still call him Mister Drew? Because he is nothing like a mister."

May said that on the outside completely calm, but in the inside wanting to switch places with Brianna ...

_You know that's called jealousy. If that´s not enough proof for you, then just remember that you were thinking before five seconds that his face is perfect ...__  
_

_No I didn't Eevee.__  
_

_Yes you did. You are so in love.__  
_

Before she could even think about killing Eevee, Drew suddenly spoke.

"Well I am a mister to ladies."

"You are implying something?" she asked him, anger boiling inside of her.

He opened his mouth, but luckily he was interrupted by Solidad.

"Drew meet Lyra. She is May´s Partner for this contest, and this one will be her first."

"So you found a partner as week as you are. I mean pairing up with a beginner? Her pokemon will probably run from stage when they freak out because of audience."

Lyra interrupted him with cold voice.  
"Okay Mister Drew, nobody insults my pokemons. And if you think about them that way then you just got yourself a battle."

Drew smirked.  
"There is a battle field behind the center. We just have enough time for a battle."

"O no, you won´t." They turned and saw that they were angrily watched by Solidad.  
"You have a contest to go in fifteen minutes. You certainly do not have a time for a battle."

"She is right darlings." Harley chimed in, still floating in the mid air.

Solidad rolled her eyes. "Slowbro, please release him."

Slowbro placed him slowly on the floor. Harley jumped from the ground and started to open his mouth, but he was interrupted when May dragged Lyra away from Drew before she killed him. Knowing Lyra, she would probably release her Charizard and then and there was no force on this world which could save him.

* * *

Drew was nervously pacing the room, which was scheduled for Coordinators who were waiting their turn. Harley, Solidad and Brianna were watching him, Brianna waiting her turn. Solidad and Harley already performed earninig very high scores, securing they pass in the other part of the contest. The only ones who were missing were Lyra and May. And that was the problem. He was worried because he didn´t know were May was.

„Could Drew and Brianna please come on the stage?"

He looked one last time around him, and then sighed.

She wasn´t there.

* * *

"Remarkable." Drew grinned, always the same line.

"And that's it folks. Drew has 28.4 points, while Brianna has scored 28.2 bringing them in the lead." They walked from the stage, Brianna beaming with happiness, Drew slightly disappointed because of their performance. It was technically perfect, but without spirit. Not something he would usually be satisfied with, but that was the best he could do with Brianna.  
He lifted his eyes from the floor and saw two shadows going their way. When they got closer he recognized May and Lyra.

"Good luck, you will need it." Brianna smiled evilly, hoping to tick of May.

"On the won´t need it. You will." Lyra responded, not bothering to look at them. They passed them and went on stage confidently.

* * *

In the waiting room Drew sat down on a chair and looked at the screen, which stood on the white wall.

May came out first and just threw the ball into the air using her signature call.  
"Blaziken take the stage."

Fire type emerged from the pokeball with fire on his wrists reaching his elbow. May smiled proudly and down there in the waiting room Brianna gasped, while Solidad nodded her head happy to see that Blaziken looked strong.

"Blaziken, use Sky upercut and then Ember."

Blaziken jumped, using his ability to jump across 30 stores high houses with his fist glowing white. When he almost reached the top of the hall he opened his mouth shuting little flames and creating circle of fire on the ground.

Behind stage, Drew noticed that somehow flames diged in the ground, on the same time lingering and dancing on it.

* * *

May smirked_. Perfect._

_Just don_**'**_t mess this one on the end._

_Thank you for your moral support Eevee._ Those words were spoken betwen her and Eevee which was on her shoulder.

"Okey, Fire spin on the ground and then blaze kick."

Blaziken straitened himself and shoot a spiral of fire, creating a vortex in which he dived in. Five seconds after that fire diseapired from the stage, reveling a dozen of small holes that formed a circle and a large holl in the middle.

„Finish this one with Overheat and Sky Upercut." May ordered, pumping her fist in the air.

All of a sudden the flames in a thin lines flow from the holes and the big, burning ball appeared from the middle one. It was followed by Blaziken with glowing fist. He entered inside of it and then used his attack, dispersing little flames all around the place. After that he did somersault in the air and landed on one knee just like some samurai after his final blown.

May bowed. From the whole hall you could hear loud cheers.

"And May definitely showed us how to kick some buts with awesome appeal. Now lets hear what our judges have to say."

Mr. Contesta smiled, obviously proud.

"I remember you from the Slateport and this is really big improvement. I really liked that you used Blaze Kick instead of dig. 9.8."

A loud cheers emanated from the public while light switched to Mr. Sukizo.  
"Stunningly remarkeble."

The last one was Nurse Joy. "That my dear, is a very strong and healthy Blaziken. 10."

„Here you have it folks. Highest score today. Now lets welcome her partner, which is participating for the first time, Lyra. "

May returned Blaziken and then switched her place with Lyra, who seemed unfazed by public. She walked elegantly, with Umbreon trailing behind her and throw her pokeball with two middle fingers.

"Lapras, surf."

From the sphere was released a wave of pure water, instead of Pokémon. The water was dropped onto the stage and broke into several waves, creating a choppy sea.

"Sheer Cold." Lyra ordered.

Ice blue color started to grow in the middle of the wave freezing everything on her way and capturing the picture of the turbulent sea. Lapras appeared on the wave that was leaning, readi to break, but the ice core prevented it. Magnificent pokemon stood a few seconds on the wave, with his head high, allowing people to see the waves and the bubbles which were moving under the ice core.

Lyra looked at the audience, then spoke to her partner. "Now Psychic."

Ice crushed under the pressure everywhere around Lapras and lifted in the air, loking like a sparkling dust. The only wave that remained untouched was the wave in the middle, the biggest one and also one on which was Lapras. In the meantime the water that was captured by then under the ice core started to make her way up to the tribunes and people in the front row. However nobody noticed this because of the sparkles which were creating patterns in the air.

Lyra crossed her arms across her chest and gave her final order. "Ice Beam.

Sparkles in the air suddenly spreed over the audience and started failing on the crowd. In the same moment Lapras slid from the the last remaining wave on the stage and hit the water with ice beam, making the circle of frozen small waves on the fence that separated the field and audience.

"Oh my, how beautiful, she dosen´t seem like a beginner ..." Gillian turned to the judges.

Mr. Contesta clasped. "You sure don´t seem like a beginner to me. I also liked how you and your partner used opposite elements."

They jumped over Mr. Sukizo because he couldn´t tell anything besides "Remarkable."  
Nurse Joy was holding her hands to her mouth. "It´s pretty obvious that Lapras has been for a long time with you."

"And this pair has earned 59.5. We will definitely see them in the next round." Gillian shouted. Lyra and May bowed, and emerged from the stage with Umbreon and Eevee beside them.

Solidad was waiting in the room for them, Harley was giggling, Brianna was sulking out of jealously and Drew ... Drew was Drew.

"You were awesome out there." Solidad smiled at them.

"Yeah darlings, maybe even better than me." Harley was preparing to hug them, but he was stopped by Drew, who was glaring at him.

Lyra shrugged with her shoulders.

„Well I messed up. My timing with waves was completly wrong. Thanks good that sparkles drew all attention from them."

Solidad arched a brow at her.

„I don´t get it."

„Well this morning…"

"Let´s see who goes to the next round." Everybody turned around and looked at the screen,  
May and Lyra were first with highest score. They were followed by two other pairs, then Drew and Brianna with Harley and Solidad right after them. After them there were three other pairs unknown to May, and right know she really didn´t care.

"Huh. It seems that klutz and beginner made it."

May looked at Drew, ticked of. "With bigger score then you grasshead."

"I didn´t knew you had big enough brain for making a comeback. Honestly I am embarresed to talk with you. Not to mention to be seen with you. I will lose my fans."

He expected from her to lost her cool and to burst at him. Instead, she just looked at him completely angry and hurt.

"Well, if you really think that way about me, then you shouldn´t talk with me. It will ruin your status." With that she walked away with Eevee on her shoulder. Eevee turned to look at him and then hissed. Brianna couldn´t contain her smile, and Lyra almost hit her.

"You really messed up this time."

His forest green eyes met with one sapphire and one emerald. He then realized that it was May**'**s new traveling partner: Lyra. He was slightly uncomfortable from looking to that pair of eyes. He had a felling that she was watching at him and trough him at the same time.

"What do you know?" he snapped. Lyra probably didn´t deserve that but he was still angry at himself for making May so sad.

"I know that you care for her."

With that she stood up and left the room. He felt that Solidad and Harley were going, probably to perform, but he didn´t care.

* * *

"Masquerein use bubble"

Drew was standing there, completly bored. "Butterfree silver wind."

Both bug tipes used their attacks, creating a silver tornado with bubbles, which vanished few seconds later. Audience chered, and he heard his fangirls screaming. Drew rolled his eyes. Sure it was pretty, but it was unimagitive and easy. His Masquerein could do that alone. And of course scores showed that. 26.5. He would be really surprised if they got further.

Once again he walked into the waiting hall and his eyes automaticly serched for May. He only spotted unknown pairs and of course Harley and Solidad. He looked at the pink haired girl. Solidad answered at question in his eyes.

"They entered the hall from the other side. And you have to find a way to apologise to May. She is really pissed of."

Drew vinced. Solidad rarely used that vocabulary, and when she used it, it was serius.

He walked to the bench and sat on it, looking at the screen, were May and Lyra stood preparing for their appeal.

"Yeah I know."

* * *

_So that`s it. Please review, I would especially want to know how is my grammar going. I sufered for three long years under the devil of a teacher, and she still doesn´t want to give me_ _an A._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don´t own pokemon_

_

* * *

_

May walked until she left the hall and then started to run, escaping from the words that Drew said to her.

How could he do that to her?

She felt Eevee jumping from her shoulders, and running beside her. At the same time her little pokemon was trying to connect with her within their minds, but she just couldn_'_t stand no one in her mind.

Not now.

She ran, not noticing the environment around her. The only changes she noticed were the wooden planks of the bridge, and the azure waters of the lake. When she reached the end of the old bridge, her strength also came to an end and she had to stop running. Eevee came in front of her, and swung her tail. May realized that as a sign that she must follow her partner. She moved her eyes over the tower, which was trembling with every gust of wind. Small drops in the air were mixed with the wind and she realized that the rain started falling again.

Fortunately, it was falling only lightly, or she would be wet to the skin.  
She looked towards Eevee, and saw that her partner led them to a shadow of pine, which could serve them as protection from rain and unwanted visitors.

May sat down on the cold ground, drew her knees to her chest and hugged them with her hands. At the same time she yielded to the pressure on her brain and let Eevee inside.

Eevee jumped into the little space that remained between May_'_s knees and chest. She curled into a ball, then raised her head and licked May on the chin.

_Moron is not worth it._

May knew that. But she still couldn_'_t stop herself from crying.

_I know._

_Well, if you know it, then return to the hall, and win it. Now you're better than him. You know that. You have Lyra for a partner, a champion. On the other hand he has only Brianna, the beginner._ _It should be an easy fight._

Somehow, Eevee_'_s attitude helped her to clear her mind. Drew was obviously insensitive jerk. What he said in the hall, was different from all his past offenses. It sounded cruel. She couldn_'_t let him to get away with it.

She will give her best and win it.

And she won_'_t be alone.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on Eevee_'_s abilities. Through a relationship with Eevee she could clearly hear and see ... Absolutely everything. And she enjoyed that. Eevee heard someone coming, and she automatically straightened up, wiping tears from her face with the back of her hand. Maybe she was hurt, but she won_'_t allow anyone to see this moment of her weakness.

She saw a figure with a white jacket, which wasn_'_t wearing a hat over her head, letting her blonde hair to fly in the wind. Umbreon was beside her with a glowing rings on the body. Although they were nearly invisible in a place where they were sitting, Lyra and Umbreon came easily to them and sat down on a hard and cold ground.

At the moment they were silent, then Lyra began to talk.

"Right now, behind you is Sprout Tower. Monks in it mostly train Bellsprout. It was said that the swaying main pillar was, in fact, once a 100-foot-tall Bellsprout. The spine-like giant pillar located in the center of the tower acts as a support for the old tower structure, and it even protects the tall tower from sudden earthquakes. "

She looked at May, straight in the eyes.

"May, I know you're probably angry at him, but really he didn_'_t mean it seriously. And even if he was, you shouldn_'_t hide from him. You have your own pillar in Eevee. She is there for you. Just like me and Umbreon are. "

She let her words sink in, and then turned to May and gave her a hand.

"We have a show for a few minutes, and I really don_'_t want to be late for it."

May has accepted her help and she rose to her feet.

"No. We have a competition to win." With that she passed next to her companions and went back into the hall.

* * *

They entered the hall, where were just Harley and Solidad. She looked at the screen and saw Drew with Brianna.

_It seems that Brianna's Surskirt evolved._

_It's still a weakling_.

Eevee's nonchalant answer, was obviously contemptuous. Deep in her soul May felt sympathy with her. She looked one last time on screen, and then waved to Lyra and Umbreon, signaling them to go with her. She didn_'_t want to meet with Drew and Brianna now. May released herself from waiting rooms, and cut the way through several corridors, until she was on the opposite entrance to the stage. She looked at Lyra, which only swung her hair and confidently passed through the door.

Stage was for her in some way a safe place. The first few times when she performed, she was frightened. But after a while the fear was gone, and it´s place went to self-esteem. She knew she belonged there. There she showed her talent, her abilities. Only one sound of the audience was enough to calm her down. It was time to take the stage.

"Altaria, take the stage."

"You too Dragonair." They both threw a small sphere, May straight forward, and Lyra in the air with her two middle fingers.

_You know, you could replace that little sentence._

_No way, Eevee._

_It was only a suggestion. You don't have to freak out._

May ignored her soul partner and focused herself on the performanse.

"Altaria Mist and Sky Attack."

"Dragonair Safeguard."

Both Pokémon have appeared from their pokeballs, Altaria with fog around him, which soon spread to the entire stage. Under normal conditions nobody could see him, but thanks to Sky Attack he was now shining red, making him visible in the shadows. He flew straight into the air and swung once with wings in a shape of clouds, moving mist and showing himself and Dragonair in full light. Dragonair was on the stage, glowing because of Safeguard, looking like a picture of elegance.

"Dragon breath." They commanded together.

Dragonair flew upwards, with a green flame in front of her, while Altaria fell still glowing red. Because of speed of their flight they fell right into their attacks which surrounded them with green flames. They changed their direction in the last seconds to avoid a crash. Altaria flew directly above the audience, while Dragonair drew herself over the judges.  
They made a circle, still glowing green, and then they turned towards one another. They flew straight in the air, making a circles around each other,looking as if they were dancing. Choreography was disrupted when Dragonair wrapped herself around Altaria and threw him to the ground with her tail.

"Dragon Pulse." May ordered, perfectly calm.

Altaria stopped over May and Lyra, and then fired the ball of turquiose energy on Dragonair. Pseudo legendary dragon type was just standing in the air.

"And Iron Tail." The last command was uttered by Lyra.

Dragonair flew straight into the attack and passed through it. When only two balls at the end of her tail remained in the Dragon Pulse, she swung her tail and catched the turquiose ball slaming it into the ground seconds later. The ball disintegrated and on the second stage was colored blue, creating a eerily different effect than conventional sparkles in the air.

Dragonair landed, with a glowing tail in front of May and Lyra, and Altaria flew down and hugged them with his wings, playing his soothing tone and hiding them from the eyes of other people.

When it was obvious that the appeal was finished, the audience rose to their feet and began to applaud. The MC Gilian could barely be heard through the applause.

Only when she gave the main word to the judges the audience calmed down to hear what they had to say.

The first was Mr. Contesta. Leader of the judges was usually gaving the most constructive comments.

"Nice job. I think I have never seen coordinators who have tried to transfer the fight to appeal. Another bonus is that you've used Dragon types that were known in the past for their epic battles, and you have transferred the atmosphere of those battles perfectly."

Cheering could be heard from the stands, and May had to smile, despite everything that happened between her and Drew.

The lights switched and lightened Mr. Sukizo. His comment was not expected with such enthusiasm since they were all able to predict what he will tell.

"Remarkably remarkable."

Or not. She grined. That was something new. Nurse Joy was trying to say something, but she was quite deafened by the audience. She finally gave up and showed them thumbs up, giving them to knowledge that they were good. May and Lyra bowed, and then fled from the scene, allowing the last pair to show what they can do.

As soon as they moved from the stage they laughed. May was delighted with the traction of the audience. That was another reason why she loved coordinating.

"I am one hundred percent sure we will pass through. Finally, we were quite original."

May nodded her head.

"Yes, but we haven_'_t yet finished. We have a few fights before we win that ribbon."

Lyra smirked.

* May you travel with a champion. I'm quite sure that we know how to fight.*

Umbreon said, obviously proud of their achievements.

"Enough. First I want to see if we will go further, and then think about fighting. If we win then we'll talk."

With Lyra's words they entered the room where they were confronted with absolute silence. Eevee smiled when she saw the expressions of those around her

.  
_You should show off a little._

_I've never tried ... but there is a first time for everything._

May straightened herself to her full height, and then elegantly walked through the room to the bench where she sat with Solidad, while her dress was flooving around her, getting a few wolf whistles from the male part of the Coordinators. Lyra came immediately behind her, with the same reaction from others who had watched.

Solidad looked amused.

"What was that?" she asked her with raised eyebrows.

May shrugged her shoulders. "I just wanted to give them something to watch." Malicious smile appeared on her lips. "Obviously I succeed at it."

"You both succeed at that." Solidad replied, looking at Lyra.

"Well, Lyra always liked to show off."

* * *

_You know the drill. Review and tell me your opinion on this._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don´t own pokemon_

_"Well, she always liked to show off."_

_

* * *

_

They all turned around, because no one of them said that.  
In the waiting room near the entrance was standing a teenager, a little older than May, casually leaning against the wall, with Gengar by his side.

His black hair was curly, and eyes on his face were sky blue, the same form as Lyra's eyes and color. Or at least one of her eyes.

All in all he was cute. More than cute. He was hot.

Lyra smiled and went up to him, hugging him.

"Jake, when did you come here?

"When I heard that my little sister decided to compete as a coordinator. I had to be here at her first contest. Not to mention that she has a really cute partner."

Lyra sighed. "Flirt after the competition, please."

May blushed because that cute partner was obviously her. Lyra withdrew her brother to her, and she entroduced them.

"Jake, May. May, Jake. May is my new traveling companion. Jake is my older brother. Two years older and pain in the ass."

Jake rolled his eyes and stretched out his hand May, which she shocked completly speechless.

_You could say something. You look like an idiot._

"And I also came because I need to talk with you."

As he said that he looked at his sister's eyes, and to May it seemed that when he moved his neck a little that she saw something purple on it.  
Lyra looked at him alarmed.

"Yeah, May will you go with us?" May just shocked her head.

„You are brother and sister, and you need to be alone a little."

Lyra just gratefully smiled at her and pulled her brother from the room.

May just shocked her head. Eevee was right. She looked like an idiot. She sighed. No matter how Lyra's brother was hot he couldn't cope with Drew.

_Finally, you admitted._

_Eevee!_

_What? Even I admit that Absol is pretty good. And Beautifly was even some time with Butterfree. Only, he was a jerk and she left him. I think she now want_'_s to be with __Masquerain__._

May began to choke. Her bug had more guys than _her!_

"May, are you OK?"

Solidad looked pretty worried.

"Um, yes." May's answer was slurred because she was still suffocating.

On the other hand, Drew, Brianna and Harley also watched her anxiously. But May has noticed something in Drew's eyes. She couldn't put a finger on it ... Drew averted his gaze and the moment between them was broken.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm okay seriously."

Solidad smiled.

"You changed May."

May opened her mouth to deny it, but she stopped.

She stopped because if she said that she didn't change she would lie.

She has changed. She shared her brain with Eevee, and the impact of chocolate Pokémon could already be seen on her. She has become serious, learned to use sarcasm, and before five minutes she confidently walked in front of males showing all of her attributes, something that less than a week ago she wouldn't even dream of doing.

She has definitely changed.

Because of all that she just stopped and nodded. She didn't had the will to talk about details, nor she wanted that. She tried to come up with some excuse, but to no avail. Fortunately, Lyra just then fall into the room, quite shocked. Blonde motioned to May to come over the room to her because she had something to say. May just got up to hear it, but on screen appeared persons who have passed further. She looked for herself and Lyra. Solidad and Harley were in front of them and behind them was a couple with Volbeat and Illumise. Last were Drew and Brianna. Their images on screens shined and began to move, revealing a few moments later who will fight with who. The first fight was between May and Lyra against Drew and Brianna.

May smirked. She was quite furious at Drew. Not to mention that Brianna went to her nerves.

_She goes on your nerves because of that statement that she will admit to Drew that she likes him, if she wons the competition._

_Not true Eevee._

_You can_'_t lie to me when we are connected._

May tightened her fist, preventing herself from breaking something.

Eevee was sometimes really going on her nerves.

_I love you too._

_Let's go on stage._

_Whatever you want_. Eevee has sang in her head. May sighed and came next to Lyra, noticing that Drew and Brianna were already gone.

"What Pokémon we´ll use?"

Lyra shrugged her shoulders, uninterested.

"We'll see."

Before May had a time to ask something else, they found themselves on stage, opposite Drew and Brianna. May heard Mc, saying something, but it wasn't important. The only thing that mattered now was to win. So, when she heard that she was allowed to attack, she throw the first pokeball from her belt. Lyra has followed her example, and threw the sphere with the two middle fingers in the air. When the red light flew from the middle and shaped in Ninetales, the ball fell straight to her in the same two fingers. May noticed that she was always throwing it like that. Most likely it was her signature move.

May sighed and reached to the mind of Ninetales. Due to their introducing last week, she knew pretty well Lyra's Pokemons. Ninetales recognized her and let her inside. At the same time she felt that Lyra has connected with Bulbasaur.

She liked Ninetales. At first glance she was giving a fairly uninterested, perhaps even stupid aura. But when someone saw her brain, he would realize that Ninetales was a true example of her kind. Proud of her beauty and mystic, but above all smart. May was surprised with such a personality. She was astonished because of feelings that she felt when she made connection with her. This was probably because she wasn't only related to Ninetales and Bulbasaur. She was also associated with Lyra. Just as she could hear every thought of Pokémon, she could hear her.

Both Pokémon greeted her with their brains and she felt their power when they moved their muscles, ready for battle. The excitement has passed through her veins

On the other hand, Brianna released her Flygon and Drew has released his Roselia, which bowed to the audience. May rolled her eyes. She hated that.

"Start a fight." Gilian said and she withdrew from the stage, where she could still comment without fear of being hit with the attack.

"Roselia, Petal Dance. Their opponent has ordered.

"Ninetales, jump."

"And you Bulbasaur use Vine Whip and Sunny Day."

Both Pokémon obeyed their commands. When the petals come close, Ninetales jumped high into the air and spread her tail, allowing the fire which was until now playing on her tails to fall to earth in a deadly rain of fire. Flames fell on the petals and lit them up. Bulbasaur at the same time used Vine Whip and wrapped the vines around Ninetailes, dragging herself up, until she found the highest position in the air. From the center of her bulb she cracked orb of sun, which lit the whole stage. Rays were reflected from the petals that fell blazing to the ground.

On the other side of the field Drew groaned. He didn't want to look at the screen, to see how many points he and Brianna lost. Given that their opponents have avoided his move, and with style, not to mention that they showed themselves in the best light ... It wouldn't surprise him if they lost half of their points.

"Flygon, Sand Tomb."

Brianna cried from his side, leaning slightly towards the field.

Her dragon's eyes shone blue, and the earth below Ninetales was lifted into the air. When the dust settled only a few things could be seen in the hall. Sun, Flygon, Roselia and the tomb of the sand where their opponents were trapped.

None of the moves Roselia usually used could do something to their opponents. He had to use something powerful .

"Roselia, Solarbeam."

Roselia brought her roses in the air, and began to save energy. Because the sun that was in air above the stage, she didn't take long. Drew smirked. He used the opponent's move, and that will definitely make a few points.

May was slowly losing her breath. No. Bulbasaur was losing _her _breath, and she felt it through their link. Sharp sigh escaped from her mouth, when the grave has contracted about Pokémon. She felt the rocks that cut into the skin, although she wasn´t physically inside.

She had to stop the tears from escaping her eyes when she realized how much their Pokémon sacrificed for them. Pain that she felt now was nothing, she knew, as all other attacks that struck her Pokémon. And the pain has only been further enhanced because she felt the pain of Lyra and her Pokémon.

Her pain was mixed with other feelings, and the one who stood out the most was the desire to protect her Pokémon. She felt the same emotion as Lyra and suddenly realized why they trained so hard. Why they were mainly working on speed and endurance of their Pokémon. She understood why Lyra, of all people became the best.

Lyra became the best, because she mostly attacked from a distance, avoiding enemy attacks. That was her style, which she developed accidentally. She wanted to protect her Pokémon from strikes, and to achieve that they had to be quick, able to maintain their speed for a hours and even then be able to strike their enemies with high leveled attacks and take them out of a fight as soon as possible, before her opponents got a chance to hurt her Pokémon.

But there were still something other than a desire to protect.

There was anger.

She was angry because someone dared to hurt her Pokémon. She felt herself losing concentration and her only thought was to attack.

_May, focus._

She heard Lyra's voice and felt flurry of pain, which was sent by Lyra. It was small but enough to snap her out of her rage.

_Such mistakes cost the victory. _

She looked at her and guilt overcame her. Though she felt the same pain as she had, unlike her, Lyra has remained focused on battle.

May looked over the fields and saw Roselia firing Solar Beam.

_Great, let her to do all work for us_. Lyra commented.

He looked across the stage and smirked when he saw the attack hitting it's target.  
He expected that they will need time to recover from that, but luck was not on his side.  
Red fox appeared, barely avoiding a full blow from the Solar Beam. She went straight to them, with a glowing tail, which instead of being straight and behind her, looked like a hand holding something.

"Sandstorm."

Brianna's dragon has obeyed her command, and raised in the air. When he reached the correct height he stretched out his wings and lifted the dust from the stage, sending it in the form of tornado to Ninetales.

"Fire Blast."

Drew couldn't see anything on the other side because of a tornado, but he knew that that voice belonged to May. He didn't know why she ordered the attack when it was not her Ninetales, but it didn't matter. What was important was that he couldn't see Bulbasaur.

The course of his thoughts was interrupted when the Japanese symbol for fire passed through the Sandstorm, creating a tunnel through which Ninetales quickly passed. After the breakthrough, the attack promptly went to his pokemon and he had to do the first thing that came to his mind.

"Magical Leaf." Roselia jumped up and fired from her roses colored leaves, allowing it to surround her and to meet with fire attack, just like the last tome he saw May in Kanto.

Leaf and fire clashed, creating a spiral in which red and green mixed.

"Nine, Flame wheel."

Ninetales, which was running in their way, became surrounded by red and gold flames. She attacked straight forward, pushing through the wall that was created by Roselia. She passed through it without any consequences. Leaves that usually hit their target, now burned to the fire.

"Iron Tail." Brianna's Flygon came down from his position and swung it´s tail, trying to take Ninetales out.

"Petal Dance and Solar Beam." He heard May's cry from the other side of the field.

"And you counter it with your own Iron Tail." Lyra followed up with her orders.

"Magical Leaf, Roselia." He knew that this attack won't do any great damage, but it will buy them time because it never missed.

Ninetales turned on her heel, so that she could hit Roselia with her tail, which was now glowing and was surrounded by flames. At the same time she opened her nine tails and from the middle of them the rose petals flew, spinning around the pillar of light that went straight to the Flygon, hitting it with no problems. Mistyc Dragon was thrown to the wall where he stayed. Together with the light tower May's Bulbasaur flew straight from the tail, in which she was carried by then.

Roselia has hit Ninetales but this had no effect, because the Ninetales just went with her tail straight through the crescent shaped leaves. She continued with her shot and hit Roselia, rejecting the pokemon few feets away. Rose pokemon barely stood upright on her feet, noticeable shivering and the alarm rang, giving it clear that the fight was over.

Drew didn´t need to look at the score board. He knew that they had lost. Lyra and May were in the led the entire match. He went to Roselia and muttered a few encouraging words. He returned her in pokeball and turned to May, which already went off the stage without paying any attention to him.

He sighed, and went from the stage, following Brianna. He passed the hall and entered the waiting room, where he was greeted by Harley and Solidad who have just embarked on the stage. He welcomed them and wished them luck. When they passed, he could see the scene that he didn´t like.

May has embraced that guy Jake, who congratulated her on winning. Lyra suddenly showed and dragged them outside, preventing him to see them. Last who came out were Gengar, Umbreon and Eevee, who sent him sorrowful look.

* * *

"Congratulations." Jake has suddenly appeared in front of them. First, he hugged his sister, and then he gently embraced May.

"We have time for that later, now we have to talk."

Lyra cut in and dragged them from the waiting room. They passed through the gate, decorated with silhouettes of Pokémon, and exited into the street, where they quickly ran, trying to spend as little time as posible on the strong winds.

Lyra has guided them through the streets, which she knewed obviously very well, and led them to a Pokemon Center, where they quickly went through the glass doors. Lyra took them upstairs in the hallway, where all doors were numbered. She came to the room number 3 and pulled out a key, unlocking the wooden door.

They all quickly went inside, where at May´s surprise was Medi, who she hasn´t seen since they entered the city.

"Jake, show her your throat."

Lyra sat down on a bed, where Medi immediately jumped in her lap. Umbreon was laying next to her feats. May sighed and went along with the Eevee to another bed, which they occupied for themselves. Jake was left to stand in the middle of the room, and Gengar leaned on one of the bags which were on the floor.

When they all settled, Jake removed the jacket which has until now been tightly pressed to his neck and showed to her purple veins on his neck, which were already seen by Lyra.

May was fascinated. In the middle of the neck was a purple star. It was not the usual type of stars, drawn by children. This was drawn with a dark purple, almost black color, and inside it was filled with a lighter and more frightening violet color, giving her the look of something from another world.

She immediately knew what it was. Jake was "marked", just like her and Lyra.  
Jake sat down together on the floor with his Gengar and started talking.

"Two months ago I visited the Orange islands. Mom sent me there because she wanted from me to serve as a guard to scientists who were researching something on the islands."

He paused and pulled from his bag thermos flask and drank a sip of water from it.

"To cut a long story short, when I got there the other night I went to a small flight with Salamence. When we flew I saw a glint of something and we went down to the ground."

"Wait." Lyra interrupted him. "Who gave you the right to take Salamence? As much as I remember, I've trained him since he was a baby."

Jake rolled his eyes. "Mom gave it to me, because I don´t have strong enough flying type for transferring. I really have to get a dragon."

He paused to think. "In any case, what we saw were the crystals in the middle of a lake. I let Gengar out and we were suddenly pushed to them by something. When we hit the crystals we lost our consciousness."

He looked each of them in the eyes and sighed.

"You know all the changes. Mom sent me to Professor Elm, who gave me an egg. And by the way he hatched, so I need help to identify him. It was not anywhere in the database on Sevii Islands."

Lyra has raised an eyebrow. "And where is he?"

"Flins, could you come inside?" Jake turned toward the wall, and May has exchanged puzzled look with Eevee. When she looked at the wall, she opened her mouth.

What passed through the wall was pokemon, it was obvious. It didn´t resemble not even one she has seen so far, except maybe Medi.

It was built just as Lyra´s dog, but this was almost entirely black. On one side of the body his hair shaped light purple mystical patterns that she couldn´t identify. His eyes were dark green, while his whole body was blurred with purple mist. When he reached the middle of the room mist formed elegant wings, which were semi-transparent.

May was not sure what it was, but she was sure he was a ghost type.

"The Professor Elm has told me that you got a new up graded Pokedex in which this pokemon should be described." Jake said, breaking their stare into the black Pokémon.

"Um, yeah." Lyra rubbed her neck and moved a sleeve from her right arm, revealing her light blue pokedex and May widened her eyes. Unlike usual pokedex – which was made like a little computer- this one was made like a bracelet, and looked like a really big watch on Lyra´s hand. She pointed her arm towards Flint and the small window on it lightened up with a picture of medi, while monotone voice began it´s monologue.

"Medi. This kind of ghost and flying type pokemon is extremely rare. Some scientists consider him a legendary pokemon because of it´s abilities. This has yet to be proved since nobody knows it´s real abilities."

"Lyra, are you sure that your Pokedex is intact? There's no way that Medi and Flins belong to same species." May was confused, looking at both Pokémon.

"I agree with May." Jake supported her.  
Lyra just rolled her eyes.

"They don´t. They belong to the same family, we all just cal Medi. Basically they have the same abilities, they only specialize in the other type. If some Medi hatched an egg pokemon that would hatch could specialize in any type. By this I mean any type of 17 existing ones. They were not separated as a species, because they got different types by pure luck. By the way did the professor gave you anything else? "

"Yes he did. He gave me the chalk." Jake pulled out the chalk of the same color as the markings on Flins. "I have no idea why."

Lyra sighed." You're not alone. Now get out! " She showed with her hand toward the door.

"Why ..." Jake stopped when he saw his sister's glare. "I'll go." Gengar came to his trainer, and May just now noticed that he had the same star on the back. Flins just flew through the wall, leaving no damage.

"Lyra why did you trowed him out?"

„I trowed him out because Medi brought something for you." Lyra threw her a velvet box.

May caught it, and while Eevee jumped on her shoulder to see better, she opened it.

Inside the box was lying a chain, with a pendant in the shape of a dragon with spread wings. His legs were extended forward, looking as if he prepared himself to catch a prey, and in the one of them was a rose, screwed in a half arc. The whole necklace was the same shade of blue as a rose on her hand, and on Eevee´s ear.

"It´s made of crystal, just like mine." Lyra has pulled her own necklace, which was hidden under her shirt. It has been almost the same, with the dragon in the same pose, but it was silver and in his fingers wasn´t a rose. Instead, the dragon was holding real, reduced pokeball.

"This is Umbreon´s pokeball. Professor Elm made it for me and since than I carry in it this pokeball. Yours is made for the same reason. They would made a rose, but they couldn´t figure out how to fit in a pokeball."

May was amazed by figurine, she was spinning in her fingers. It was a work of art, and the crystals radiated heat on touch.

"Thanks, I really don´t know how to thank you." She sighed and reached for her belt, from where she drew an empty, red-white sphere. She inserted it into dragon´s fingers so now Rose was in front of it. She paused for a moment, and then she put it around her neck.  
The silence was interrupted by Eevee.

*Come on down, Solidad and Harley have most likely already won .*

Lyra took them to the hall. The moment they crossed the corridor to hall, May has reached for the chain and looked at it.

Half of the dragon was painted a slightly, barely visible green.

* * *

_That's it for now. Constructive criticism. That's all I ask. By the way now I'll update a little slower because it is the end of my school and I have to raise grades. Not to mention the piano exam._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don´t own pokemon._

_

* * *

_

_Half of the dragon was painted a slightly, barely visible green._

_

* * *

_

She quickly hid the dragon back under her shirt, and proceeded to walk through the corridor. Her eyes looked ahead and saw Lyra opening a door that led into the waiting room, just in time to see Solidad and Harley celebrating their victory. Gilian's voice suddenly rang out from speakers, urging her and Lyra on stage. Lyra went straight ahead, but May had to pause for a moment to calm down. Last time she fought Solidad, she was defeated without mercy.

_Wanted it or not, you have to go on that stage and if you lose do it this time without crying, please._May looked at Eevee with narrowed eyes.

_That los at the Grand Festival was humiliating, and if I lose you will lose together with me, because you are gonna fight._

They passed through the doors, behind Lyra. Blonde, with Umbreon beside her, was waiting for them at the end of the corridor which led to the stage.

* Just so you know, I will now fight with you*.

May´s jaw dropped to the floor. They never practiced with Umbreon. The only thing she saw from her was when Umbreon followed the frisbee, and it wasn´t enough to know how to fight with her as a partner.

Lyra smiled. "You don´t have to worry about it. Umbreon is better than Charizard, and she knows a lot of Espion´s moves, so you'll be able to follow her quite easily."

May swallowed. "I hope, because Solidad is really good. And I'm sure that she practiced with Harley."

"And you were practicing with me. Believe me, this will be easy."

Lyra was the first out on stage, and May could only admire such self-assurance.  
She stepped towards the light that passed through the door. Eevee jumped from her shoulders to the ground, ready to fight.

"Here you have it folks, finals of Violet City Contest." Gilian smiled and jumped from the stage.  
"Fight." Word has spread across the stage, resulting in the absolute silence.

"Slowbro, go!"

"You too my darling."

Solidad´s Slowbro emerged from his sphere, shoulder to shoulder with Harley´s Ariados. Eevee and Umbreon rushed from the other side of the stage, taking a fighting position, Eevee with her legs spread and Umbreon in the hunting position, ready to jump on her prey.

"Water Pulse." Solidad´s hand was on her side, as always, when she ordered the attack.

"Dear use Sludge Bomb. "

Slowbro has opened his mouth, allowing trips to flush out of them. Ariados has fired it´s attack through the tunnel of water, which headed straight towards Eevee.

"Flash and Dark Pulse."

Umbreon jumped in front of Eevee, her rings glowing. Light has emerged from them, blinding everyone around her. At the same time dark energy shout out of her body and released the circles that were intertwined with tendrils. Slowbro and Ariados couldn´t avoid the combination because of the Flash that blinded them and the attack also trowed back their combination, hitting them with full force of all attacks that were used, and leaving an opening for May.

"Eevee, Quick Attack and Shadow Ball."

May cried out the names of the attacks, when Umbreon jumped in front of Eevee. When light has passed through the stage, Eevee used the speed she got with Quick Attack, to jump high in the air, right above Slowbro. Earlier, she and Lyra have agreed that Solidad was greater danger and that they should first get rid of her. It was probably the reason Lyra used Umbreon out of all her pokemon.

Eevee started to fire an attack, when the light was gone. After the blindness, the audience could see Eevee in the air, ready to attack with a ball of darkness.

"String Shot."

Ariados threw the net to Eevee, but she has already thrown a ball of dark energy, hitting Slowbro. She tried to avoid the sticky net, but she finally fell on the floor tangled in it.

"Ice Beam." May closed her eyes, trying to think. Obviously, they wanted to get rid of Eevee, while she was unable to fight. That would left them with only one pokemon and a half of their points.

"Psychic." Ice Beam was stopped in the air and it went straight to Ariados, thanks to Umbreon´s intervention.

"Slowbro Focus Punch." Solidad has remained peaceful, trying to take control over the fight.

"Eevee Iron Tail." Slowbro stood in front of Ariados, with glowing fist, destroying the icy pillar. At the same time, Eevee has used her tail to destroy the network and to escape out of sticky threads that bounded her.

May´s eyes fled to the clock, noticing that their scores were pretty close and that it remained only a few seconds.

"Lyra we have to resolve this quickly." Her companion instead of replying just commanded Umbreon to use Psychic.

"Spider Web, hon." Harley has finally included more activly in a combat.

"Cover up with Shadow Ball." May quickly ordered.

Eevee used again the Ghost type attack, sending a dark energy straight to the nets and cutting it´s way through them, creating sparkles in the air and giving them an advantage.

While Eevee protected her, Umbreon stopped in hers place, while her body radiated a pink aura. Large parts of the floor rose and went to their enemies, like balls for cannons. They hit Ariados without any problems and trowed him to the wall, but Slowbro used his own Psychic to escape extending the battle.

"Iron Tail." May tried to gain ground in the final seconds. Eevee sprinted to Slowbro, but the bell interrupted her and she stopped moving. Umbreon stopped throwing stones and sat with tail wrapped around her front legs. Eevee jumped on her feet beside her, while Slowbro slowly descended. On the other hand, Ariados already fainted.

* * *

Drew was standing, leaning against the wall of the auditorium, watching the end of the fight.

"Mister Drew ..."

"For the last time, Brianna, stop calling me that. Drew. I'm Drew. No Mister."

Brianna stopped talking, and just moved away from him. Drew was left to watch the fight, hoping that May will win.. Most likely that will be enough to cheer her up, and if she was happy she would forgive him easier

"And the winners are May and Lyra. Congratulations."

Drew smirked. Although Solidad was some kind of mother to him, he was pleased to see that she lost, mostly because of that fight at the Indigo Plateau. She didn´t need to humiliate May so hard.

He looked toward the stage where May proudly showed her pink ribbon, with white hem. Before she stepped from the stage, she put it on disgruntled Eevee and Drew smirked at the little pokemon´s face.

His moment of amusement passed and he sighed. He moved away from the wall, while one of his hands instinctively went to his hair. It was time to apologize.

* * *

May laughed, looking at Eevee, rolling on the bed. She discovered that her pokemon didn´t like pink, and now, she enjoyed watching Eevee, who was trying to remove the ribonn.

"Seriously, May you should spare her the pain and just take it down." Lyra was sitting on the floor, leaning on hers bed and drinking Cola.

"No way."

Despite what she said, she reached with a hand to Eevee, and removed the ribonn from her neck. After that, she reached for her bag and pulled ribonn case out of it, storing in it hers first ribonn.

Eevee stood upright and jumped at Umbreon, which was previously laughing at her.  
Lyra rolled her eyes and took another swig from the bottle.

"Lyra, you never said that you have a brother."

Lyra focused on her. "I have a sister, too. I come from a very successful family, quite well known among the trainers." May raised hers eyebrows.

"Will we go down to the party?" Lyra has changed the topic. "They are celebrating the end of the first competition this year." May smiled, pleased with this information.

"Yes, but could you first tell me more about yourself?"

* Do we have to come?* Eevee was now on the floor.

"Well, since you are actually the winners ... Yes." Lyra said.

After that she turned to May. She took a deep breath and started to talk.

„There is a school at Sevii Islands. It was founded by my mother. It prepares kids for traveling as a trainer."

Medi turned on his back, and Lyra started to scratch his chest.  
"Honestly, I was one of the worst there. I've never understood type advantages and disadvantages. Unlike other children, I needed three years to past last exam. Others were all over with school when they were seven, and I had nine years when I finished. " Lyra laughed, somewhat embarrassed. "It was a little embarrassing, because my mother was a teacher."

She looked at the wall. "Once you pass all the exams you can go on a travel- of course if your parents let you. My mother didn´t want to left me by myself and I had to wait half a year so that I could go with one of my friends."

May blinked, confused. "I thought you always traveled alone."

"I did." Lyra responded , while scratching Medi behind the ear. May looked at the golden pokemon, and noticed something in his ear.

"Lyra, what´s that?"

Lyra inverted Medi´s ear, revealing a pink diamond, set in his ear.

"You mean this?"May nodded. "I have no idea. It´s only in one ear. Come on."

Lyra was up and she quickly went down. May sighed. Her most recent companion was definitely fast. She walked to the mirror to check how she looked. After inspection and two or three brush strokes, May decided that she was looking good enough and went through the door.

* * *

Drew was standing on the side, separated from the crowd, as always. If it was how he wanted he would be long gone, on his way to next contest, even in such a bad weather.

His gaze was focused on the stairs all the time, and after seeing Lyra coming down, he approached them, in order to catch May and talk to her, without other people around.

He began to roll a rose which he held in his hands when he noticed May, descending stairs in her red dress, she wore all day. She went straight to Jake and his Gengar, but Drew quickly stepped between them. May shoot him an icy look and started to go around him.

"May, please." He caught her wrist, preventing her from escaping. "I only want to talk to you."

May just continued to ignore him, and she stepped resolutely forward, when Eevee appeared. She jumped on May´s shoulder and swung tail, and at that May sighed.  
One turn on her heel and she was in the dark corner next to the stairs, where she was accompanied by Drew.

"What do you want?" She spat the words at him.

He winced. May had never been so rude. Mustering the courage he looked straight into hers eyes.

"I just want to apologize." He paused and stretched his rose for her. "I really didn´t thought that."

May´s hands received a rose from his hands and caressed the petals. He saw that her facial expression softened, and began to hope. Maybe he even had a chance.

"Drew!" Someone shouted behind him and he turned around.

Brianna ran up to him and hanged on his arm. Quickly he looked toward May and shuddered. Her moment of weakness passed and her face returned to cold expression.

"Drew, do you want to dance with me?."

"Wait, what do you mean by with you?" He was trying to get away from her, but her grip on him didn´t waver, not even for one second.

"Well you know dance together with a slow song in the background? As a pair?" Brianna looked at him innocently.

May they suddenly stopped them, with the cold voice.

"I don´t want to disturb you. And Brianna, I think this was for you." She turned, in the process hitting Drew in the face with her hair and throwing a rose to Brianna. She went straight towards the stairs without looking back.

As soon as May disappeared from sight Brianna backed away from Drew, with an innocent expression.

He turned towards her and looked at her.

"What was that?" He practically hissed at her.

"Well, you told me to call you Drew, so I thought that we could become a little closer."

He slapped his face. "Nurse Joy calls me Drew, and she dosen´t want to be closer with me."

He couldn´t believe it. How could this girl be dumber?

„Nevermind then." Drew turned around and walked out the door, on a strong wind. Brianna was left, happy because May was still angry at him. That was the goal of all this, even though this wasn´t one of hers clever ideas. She even got a rose.

Suddenly she felt the rose slipping through her fingers, and she looked back, not finding anything other than the room full of people, while the rose has disappeared.

May threw herself on her bed. She cried because of Drew, again. Second time in one day. It was definitely a record.

She straightened up and wiped hers tears, changed into the pajamas, postponing hers new chain next to the egg. She remembered that Elm gave an egg to both Jake and Lyra, and they both got Medi. That small distraction was forgotten when she again thought of Drew, and the tears were back. She hid under the covers and hugged her pillow, trying to calm down.

Suddenly she felt the heat next to her head and she opened her eyes. Eevee was lying beside her, with her tail over her hand.

_Stop crying May. Brianna was lying._

_She did?_ Hope rang in her mental voice.

_Yes. She is definitely not with Drew. Now go to sleep, or I'll get __Bulbasaur__ to use Sleep powder on you._

May smiled and set a pillow under her head. When she was finished with it, she withdrew Eevee to herself.

_Thank you._

_

* * *

_

The wind was howling and shaking the branches of trees, even tearing some of them and throwing them, meters away. The boy was walking with his Absol, who was trying to protect him from winds. They passed through the woods, following the path that led them to sheltered valley, where, on their complete surprise was no wind.

The boy raised his head, which was so far concealed with his hand, to look at where they were located.

The valley was a small and perfectly round, surrounded by rocks that were hiding the sky. The river was passing through the middle of it, and disappeared at the other end. At the beginning of the river, there were clusters of crystals, as high as the cliffs around them.

Disaster pokemon has slowly approached to crystal, touching it with his nose, while his owner watched. He approached nearer, and stretched out his hand,when the wind lifted again, along with the howling.

The wind pushed the boy towards the crystal, which hit him straight in the chest. Absol was also bleeding, and the boy raised his little sphere, releasing his Roselia. Rose pokemon tried to use one of it´s healing attacks, but she ended nailed to the crystal, when the wind blowed again.

They all passed out except Absol, who jumped on his feet, and headed back towards the road, taking it´s last remnants of power to move. Before slogging through the woods he turned and saw a dark shadow, as big as he was standing on top of crystals. She lifted her nose and barked and the wind intensified, accompanied with something that flew from the crystals. Shadow flown over him and began to circulate above him, showing him the path.

* * *

_Wow. This is my fastest update. Anyway, review._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don´t own Pokemon._

_

* * *

_

She woke up with Eevee next to her. Her gaze lingered at a little Pokémon and she smiled, getting up without waking her up. Lyra was in another bed with Umbreon beside her, and she had to stifle her laughter at the way new coordinator looked. She went to the mirror, studying her eyes, which were all swollen. Not wanting to look at herself in that state, she averted her gaze to the bedside table and noticed a single rose on it, right next to the egg and necklace. She stopped, confused, but then she decided to think about that later. In Johto there were now six o'clock, but in Hoen it would be most likely eight o´clock. She could call her parents. She throw on her normal clothes and tied her bandanna around neck. She also hid her new chain under it. Her arms picked the ribonn case and she descended the stairs. There was nobody in the lobby, so she just walked up to a video phone and called her parents.

It rang several times and she was already preparing to stop, when she suddenly saw the image on the screen.

"Mom!"

Her mother was still in pajamas, with a sleepy expression on her face, which immediately changed when she saw her daughter.

"May, how are you? You can come home if you like."

May rolled her eyes. Of course, that her mother's wish is for her to return. And of course that she would immediately mention it. She was probably scared because she was traveling alone.

"Mom, I'm fine. I travel with Lyra, perhaps dad knows her, and I won my first ribbon."

"It is wonderful to hear that May, but are you talking about Lyra, the champion?" Her father appeared on the screen.

May nodded, waiting for reaction from her father.

Norman sighed and smiled, obviously pleased with her companion.

"Good. Lyra is experienced and she will take care of you.

"Dad! I am not a baby." She saw Harley, walking towards her, in all his flamboyant glory, with basket in his hands.

"Gotta go, see you." Before her parents had time to protest, she broke the link, and tried to escape to her room, but Harley was faster than her.

"Honey, how nice to see you!" Harley has collected May's hand in his and shook them, showing his enthusiasm.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your victory. Would you like cookies?" He already started to stuff her with his cookies, which were strangely shaped like humans, without waiting for her answer, but May escaped from him.

"No, Harley. I have more important work." Before the answer came, she escaped to her room.

When she came in, she leaned against the doors, closing her eyes and catching her breath.

_What happened to you?_

_Harley. Would you care to explain the rose?_

Eevee jumped from the bed, hit Umbreon with her tail, and finally came up to May.

_It was intended for you. I took it from Brianna._

* Would anyone care to explain why someone hit me? *

Umbreon glared at Eevee, clearly, blaming her.

* There is no reason to stay here. Wake Lyra, and let´s go .*

Umbreon rolled her eyes and jumped off the bed, pulling a blanket in her mouth and waking up Lyra, who ended up on the floor. A moan came from the floor and a very irritated Lyra showed up with eyes narrowed in an intimidating look.

A moment passed and suddenly her lips stretched in a smile and she put a hand on her mouth.

"What a nice way to wake up ..." Lyra yawned, obviously sarcastic and raised off the floor.

"You clean all the stuff while I dress. That´s because you woke me up." Without waiting for an answer, she went to the bathroom.

Approximately one hour later, May was sitting along with Jake and Lyra at the table in the lobby of Pokemon Center. Gengar, Umbreon, Eevee, Flins and Medi disappeared sometime after breakfast. Despite their apparent absence, May was still able to hear everything they did, because of her connection with Eevee.

"Where are you going now?" Jake asked them, just to stimulate conversation.

"Bloomingvale. There will be contest, and perhaps we even get to see a Sunflora Festival."

"Sunflora Festival?" May looked at Lyra.

"Yeah. Most of the trainers over there train Sunflora, and they annually select the best and happiest one. The winners receives a trophy and year's supply of instant noodles"

May remained silent and stiff for several seconds.

"One year's supply of instant noodles?"

"Yeah."

May jumped to her feet, fully excited. Jake had to pull her arm to sit down, because she began to attract the attention of other people with all her jumping and singing about noodles.

Lyra just looked. "May, do you even have a Sunflora?"

"No. Why?"

"May, it's Sunflora festival. You have to have a Sunflora if you want to compete."

May couldn´t believe it. "I can´t win the noodles?"

Lyra saw that May was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "You can still win a ribonn. I won´t compete because I have to go to Charicific Valley."

"Oh ..." May felt relief. If she had to deal with Lyra, she knew she would have lost in about five seconds. Maybe Lyra would need a little longer to win, because they would fight under the contest rules.

She wanted to stop thinking about all that, so she turned to Jake.

"What will you do?" Jake smiled.

"I want to go with you because I need to visit the Ruins of Alph. Mom works on a study of the Unown, and she sent me here to caught as much as possible ."

"You can go with us. We should teach you how to interact with your other Pokémon. May?"

May shrugged her shoulders. "Yes, in my opinion."

Lyra has put her hand across the table and shook hands with him. "You are going with us. But why did mom sent you here when you could caught Unown in Tanoby Ruins?"

"The entrance is blocked. Again."

Lyra looked at him, not believing him. "I moved all the rocks when I was last time there."

"Landslides. They became quite common."

"Quest Island?" May looked confused.

"It's one of the islands in the Sevii Islands." Jake explained.  
"It´s nine hours. If we don´t start soon we won´t reach town before dark, and I arranged our accommodation there." Lyra has already risen.

May looked at her and saw that their Pokémon have been waiting for them. Well all except Medi and Flins. They were probably flying somewhere.

" Accommodation?" Jake rolled his blue eyes. "Lyra seriously, you must stop using that word."

* * *

_Petal Dance is a powerful move._

_Razor Wind is more powerful._

_It is not._

_Yes, it is._

_It is not._

_Yes, it is._

_Not ..._

He couldn´t endure it anymore. All day since they woke up. They fought all day. Normally, this wouldn´t bother him. But now he heard and understood every single word. Not even that would bother him, if he could move away from them. But how to move away from something you hear in your own head?

_Stop. _He snapped at them.

_Fight as much as you want, but not in my head._

Roselia has sighed and crossed her roses in front of herself.

_Drew, we've tried everything. Whatever we do you still hear us. Get used to it._

Drew got up and went to a small room which was given to him by an old pair.

_At least help me around the egg._

* * *

"How much longer?" May complained from the rear.

They were passing through the woods for hours, and she honestly thought they were lost. All she saw, seemed same to her.

"Another half an hour of May. We don´t walk that long. We started at nine, and now are two hours." Jake stopped and waited for her.

„Yeah, we didn´t do a lot of walking. Only five hours. How can you stand it?" This question was addressed to both siblings.

"May, we are accustomed. We could at least use the time left." Lyra has thrown into the air all her poke-balls, realising creatures that lived in them. At the same time she took out Frisbee's, and threw them into the air.

"Confusion." Espion hasn´t even materialized, but he immediately followed the order in a record time. All Lyra´s Pokémon automatically started to track mobile targets and begin to refine their moves on them.

"When you exercise champion, then I should too, if I want to catch up with you." Jake sighed and threw four poke-balls into the air.

May was watching, fascinated, studying the Pokémon that appeared from the spheres. At her surprise they were all ghost type, and she hasn´t seen three of them The only pokemon she known was Shedinja, and for the other three she pulled out her Poked-ex. The first Pokemon she searched for, looked as if wearing a kimono, with hands that hanged on the side of it´s head.

"Froslass, the Snow Land Pokémon and an evolved form of Snorunt. It freezes its opponents temperatures to nearly minus sixty and it can only be a female."

Next in line was a purple vortex, with the occasional flash of green. In the middle of the face stood the mouth and eyes, looking pretty malicious.

"Spiritomb, the Forbidden Pokémon. As punishment for misdeeds 500 years ago, Spiritomb was sealed in the fissure of an Odd Keystone."

Misdeeds? Banned Pokemon? May didn´t want to imagine the offense for which someone was trapped in the rock for five hundred years.

Last pokemon seemed to resemble genie, because of a tail which seemed to be substitute for his legs. He was mostly gray, with yellow on the edges.

"Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokémon. It receives electrical waves from the spirit world with it´s antenna and is said to take people to the spirit world as well."

She looked to their trainer.

"Are they all Ghost type?"

Jake smiled and nodded. "Yes. I specialize in them."

May has paused, uncertain what to say. "Wow, they look ... weird."

Jake laughed. "It's okay. Coordinators rarely use them because of their looks. But they are quite useful in the battle, given that they have few weaknesses. In fact, their only weakness are Ghost and Dark type, and ghosts are quite rare. There are only eighteen different species."

May blinked. When he said it in such a manner they _were_ helpful. "Wow."

"And they will be useful for us now. We came to the Ruins of Alph." Lyra stood in front of them, with Umbreon and Espion beside her, while all her other Pokémon disappeared. May could see Medi, descending from the sky, with Flins, who carried Eevee.

Flins flew over May and Eevee jumped from him on her shoulder. May was carefully watching, fearing that Eevee will fall. Although her closest Pokemon was going on her nerves very often, she missed her the whole day, which Eevee spend in the air.

At that moment May remembered something.

"Um, I don´t have any type who is strong against Psychic type."

Lyra looked at her with raised eyebrows. "May, you know Psychic types are weak to bug type, right?"

May smiled sheepishly and scratched her neck. "Maybe?"

* * *

_Has anyone noticed that I started to upload more, even though I said that I will not be here for some time because of exams?_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sorry, but I am sick. That´s the reason I needed so long to post this up. Not to mention that i reared this, and dialogues I wrote are so stupid._

_Disclaimer: I don´t own Pokemon._

* * *

Lyra led them through a maze of rocks, which surrounded entrance to the cave. Every now and then, May would hear shouts of people, and hack, hitting on something hard. She suddenly heard a sound of approaching footsteps.

"What are you doing here?" Voice of the men was demanding and it gave it clear that he was the one in charge.

„Good day Professor." Lyra turned towards him.

"Although it seems that yours wasn´t good." Jake followed up.

May turned to them and saw a rather ordinary man, in his forties, dressed in dirty and muddy laboratory coat. Although he sounded intimidating, he seemed to be familiar with her companions, and happy to see them. He was staring at them with his mouth open wide. When he recovered from shock he spread his arms and came closer to them

"Come you two troublemakers ... I want to hug you." The professor was apparently left without words, and they approached closer, Lyra first embraced him and then Jake. Professor backed away from them, and looked them over.

"Just look at yourself. Last time I saw you two was when you just started your journey, and look at you now. What brings you here?"

"Mom sent us. It seems that she is working on a project about Unown."

"Interesting. I thought breeding is her force." Professor´s attention suddenly moved to May. "And who is this young lady?"

"May Maple." May has put forth her hand, which the professor shook, introducing himself.

"Professor Chad. A former apprentice at the Sevii islands. From there I know these two. Nice to meet you."

May smiled. Like most other professors who she had met in her life, this one also seemed to be nice. Chad then looked at Jake.

"As regards the Unown ... It would be best to enter the house. This will be a long story."

The professor went to one of the houses in which the scientists lived. He opened the door and stood there waiting for them to enter first. They all sat down while he opened the windows and let some light in there. After he finished he sat down with them.

"Here's the thing. There are four rooms which contain puzzles. We believe that they can tell us something more about the history of the ruins. We've tried to enter inside, but Unown are in quite of a protective mood. I would really suggested for you to just live them alone. "

Lyra has just looked at him and sighed. "Professor, these are Unown. They know only one attack: Hidden Power. And yes, they are stronger together, but we have about ten Pokémon whit type advantage. We wont´t have any problems"

The Professor looked at them, quite upset. "There's no way that you will back out of this?"

Everybody shook their head, and Eevee whispered in May's head. _Hell no_. May furrowed her expression, unhappy with Eevee´s reaction.

He sighed. "All right. That might make it at least easier to research. Would you like to get in now, or you'll wait until tomorrow?"

This time Jake spoke on their behalf. "Now would be the best."

The Professor just came out outside and took them to the nearest entrance to the ruins. He signaled to the people who worked there to step back and then he turned to the teens.

"That's it. We made tunnels that connect all the chambers, so you should pass through a entire complex without a problem. And if you see something ..." He paused and added Lyra paper and pencil to draw ."... draw what you see. You were always good at that. "

He turned from them and began to shout orders to people around them.

Lyra smiled and jumped in the darkness.

"What are you waiting for?" It was all that May heard, before she entered the ruins, after Jake.

* * *

_I hate this._

_Why are you so depressed. I personally enjoy it. _Eevee said brightly in her head.

_How can you enjoy when it´s: dark, cold, creepy, slimy and horrible? Did I say it´s dark?_

_Coward. Instead of pitting yourself, you could use Beautifly._

May shout glare to Eevee, but nevertheless reached for her waistband and pulled out one of the spheres. She pressed the button in middle and released her Bug type.

_Flash_. She pronounced the order in her head

.  
Her first caught pokemon spread her wings, which were missing all her usual colors except silver, and lightened the ruins around them.

They were located in the corridor, whose stone walls were full of hieroglyphics. The path was narrow, so they had to walk one behind the other. Lyra was leading the way, along with Umbreon, whose rings were gently glowing.

May looked around, looking for Symbol Pokémon, but all she saw were the walls.

"May, catch." May was aroused from her mind, just in time to catch the bag through which she could see the form of balls. She looked to a person who has throw the bag to her and Jake smiled.

"Dusk Balls."

May has studied spheres, which were quite different from those she was used to. On each side was a large green circle, and a space between them was filled with black color.

"Why do I need them?" She asked.

Jake sighed and explained to her, with a trace of fun in his voice. "Dusk Balls are most effective in the dark or night. I brought them with me when I returned from Sinnoh."

May has returned to the ball in her hands, once again studying them.

_You could pay a little attention, you know. I hear Unown._

May looked towards Eevee, which was grinning in anticipation and then turned forward.

Path was spreading, until it got to the shape of a round chamber. May could see the path continuing in the other chamber, but they first had to pass by Unown.

Symbol Pokemon were floating in the air, circling around a center. They seemed quite calm, and May couldn´t understand how could they drive somebody away from the ruins.

Umbreon jumped towards them, a dark aura surrounding her. When she came to the middle of the room Umbreon liberated energy in the form of Dark Pulse, sending most of the symbols to the wall. Those who managed to stay in the air, ended as victims of Gengar's and Eevee´s Shadow Balls.

_Silver wind. _Was May´s only thought.

_They don´t look to me like they need help_. Beautifly said, but she still stretched out her wings, targeting the remaining Unown.

May saw Jake and Lyra, just throwing poke balls, not paying attention to those who broke. They didn´t even stop to pick up the spheres in which were successfully captured Pokemon.

All that time Umbreon and Gengar were targeting with their attacks the Unown which were able to get up.

Following her companions example, May began to throw pokeballs, and only then noticed how many Unown were inside. Most likely there were hundreds of them.

She noticed that Umbreon and Gengar suddenly just sat down, allowing their masters to gather pokeballs from the floor, and giving a chance to escape to the remaining Unown.

May has recalled Beautifly and walked up to Jake, which was picking up last spheres, while Lyra copied something from the wall.

"Why did you stop?" She looked up at him asking for an explanation.

Jake shrugged his shoulders and picked up from the floor last pokeball. "This was probably every one of them, and we don´t want to destroy the whole population here. When the population of Unown is small they can´t use any powerful attacks, except Hidden Power. It would be hard for them to create a huge disasters to scientists."

May looked at Lyra, while Jake stood up from the floor. "What´s she doing?"

"Copping some sort of message from the wall." Jake took her to his sister, who was sitting on the floor with paper over her knees.

May came closer to the wall, crossing her fingers over the grooves in the shape of Unown, whose forms were evidently the inspiration for the old alphabet.

"What now?" She asked them, though she herself only wanted to get away from there. It was too dark for her taste.

_I doubt that they will let you escape so easily_. Eevee whispered in her head, amused with her fear.

Lyra stood from the floor and went to the second corridor, leading them deeper into the ruins.

"While we're here, we could explore the rest."

May has almost cried when she heard that.

* * *

"Never again." May was leaning on the hut in which they spoke with Chase, and catching her breath.

"I will never, absolutely never again enter any dark space." Eevee snickered, and May sent her a death glare.

Lyra rolled her eyes, while Jake laughed and talked with the professor. "May it was only a zubat. And yeah, he somehow got in your hair, but he was tiny. And you must at least enter Union Cave. Sorry, but it´s on our path."

May got up and shrieked. "There's no way I will ever go to another cave. And zubat could drank my blood."

Jake turned to her, trying to hide his laughter. "Zubat's don´t drink human blood. Golbat usually do that.

May just started to stomp to Bloomingvale, while Lyra said goodbye to her brother, who decided to stay with the professor. When she was finished, she ran trying to catch up with May, while Eevee and Umbreon were immediately behind her.

* * *

_So that´s it. Review, that somehow always make me write. More reviews = more and faster updates._


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don´t own pokemon_

* * *

Drew was looking at his Masquerain. The bug type was trying to learn Water Pulse and by now it seemed that they will be able to use that move on the next contest. Drew would prefer it if they could use it in the next two days, but for now that seemed hard.

„Masquerain, return." Drew returned his pokeball on his belt, and looked at Roselia and Absol, who were in the middle of a duel. He studied Roselia´s back. He was sure that markings on Absol´s belly were hard to see and on his satisfaction light green Mightyena with it´s snout pointing at the moon with a rose in the middle was almost invisible on Roselia´s back thanks to it´s green color. That was one of the things he was thankful for: he really didn´t want anyone to think he was cruel enough to tattoo his pokemon.

_Thinking about your fans opinion Drew? _Roselia commented smugly in his head.

Drew shoot a look at her. _Of course not._

_You should know by now Roselia that he only thinks about May´s opinion_. Absol said, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

_Who asked you anything?_ Drew tried to hide his discomfort by flipping his hair.

Absol snorted and ran to the direction of the house. He stopped for a second and yelled to Roselia across the field. *Last one is a slowpoke.* After that he started to run again. Roselia screamed after him about unfair advantage. Absol stopped running for a second, allowing her to catch up with him. When she came to him he tried to continue, but Roselia jumped on his back, hitting him with her roses.

Drew smiled in a amused way which he always reserved for his pokemon. He followed them to their current destination: two-storey house owned by an old couple. Lois and Hall were living at outskirts of Bloomingvale and they were the first persons who saw Absol that stormy night. Despite their old age they managed to find Drew and bring him back to their house.

He slowly walked to the house, passing by Roselia and Absol. His two pokemon were comparing the strength of their attacks and he sighed. That was about tenth time that day they´ve done that.

He approached the old couple who were sitting in front of their house, drinking something, probably tea. Lois raised her head and smiled at him.

„Drew we have two other coordinators tonight." Lois´s tone was excited.

Drew shrugged his shoulders. It wasn´t like he cared. House was big enough for avoiding anyone he didn´t want to see. He waited until old couple entered the house and then followed them inside.

Only to be met with a pair of furious blue eyes.

* * *

He was nervously fumbling with his food, trying to avoid May´s eyes. Lois and Hall seemed nervous too, since they had to sit between him and May. Lyra was on the first look calm, but judging from her stiff position she wanted to be anywhere other than there.

Their pokemon were much more comfortable then them, since Eevee and Roselia were driving Absol nuts, while Umbreon just gnawed a bone in a corner of the room.

He heard a sound of metal and he looked up, just on time to see May leaving her spoon on the table and then going upstairs. He wished she just turned one time to look at him, but May disappeared without a glance in his direction.

Even after she left, the dining room remained silent. Lois and Lyra were looking at him like they were accusing him of something and Hall sang something under his breath.

He couldn´t withstand their stares anymore, so he just went in his own room. When he exited, the room all of a sudden became full of two females voices, and he was pretty sure they were discussing him and May.

* * *

Next morning May ignored him just as thoroughly as last night. The moment he came on breakfast she stood up and went outside, murmuring something about training. Roselia and Absol snickered and he could swore he saw Eevee rolling her eyes before she followed her trainer.

He just took few rice balls in his hands and walked outside, trying to think about anything other then May, but somehow he thoroughly failed at that one.

He arrived at his training place. For a second he twirled two pokeballs in his hands and then released a Flygon from the one in his left hand.

Mystic dragon soared in the air and then stopped twenty meters from the ground, flapping his wings to keep himself in place.

Drew flicked his hair and spoke in a confident tone. „ Sandstorm."

Flygon obediently flapped his wings, creating a whirlpool of sand. After Drew´s signal he stopped and looked at his trainer.

„Flygon, listen now carefully. We will try to shape up that sandstorm a little okay?" Drew was watching intently at his dragon. Flygon lifted himself higher in the air, ready to pick up the sand.

_Drew, I am going for a little walk. _He heard Absol in his mind. Drew looked at his disaster pokemon, surprised to see that Roselia disappeared, probably to talk with Eevee or something like that. Drew shrugged his shoulders and looked at Flygon_. Suit yourself._ As soon as he heard that Absol disappeared.

Drew turned to Flygon again. „I want you to do this…"

* * *

Flygon flew towards the ground, taking a sharp turn before he hit the ground and landed perfectly, with his wings stretched. Rays of the setting sun fell on his green scales and for the moment Flygon looked like he was back at his natural home, flying across cliffs in desert.

„Flygon return." Drew pressed the button in the middle of the pokeball. Red ray sucked Flygon in the small sphere, and Drew turned to the house.

_Drew, come on dinner is ready_. Roselia practically screamed in his head.

Drew rubbed his temples because of the sudden headache. _Don´t scream in my head._

_I wasn´t _that_ loud._ Roselia answered. Drew was slightly unnerved, so he just decided to ignore her and find Absol. He focused himself until he heard murmuring in his head. Disaster pokemon was obviously in a bad mode, since a lot of that murmuring contained curses.

_What happened to you?_ Drew already started to imagine how to say thank you to whoever made Absol that mad.

_Boulder almost fell on me. _There goes plan to send it chocolate. Drew doubted that boulders liked chocolate. _And I am already on my way. I will be there for about ten minutes. _Absol continued. Drew decided to just try to avoid disaster pokemon in his head. He really didn´t want to run from Razor Wind again.

Drew swiftly walked towards the house. On his way there, he passed a group of rocks, illuminated by falling sun and throwing their shadows on the small patch of grass between them. In the middle of the clearing he saw May´s Skitty, while her owner stood father away, crouched in her waist, with her hands pressing in her belly. She stood in that position and then straightened herself, with few traces of tears in the corners of her eyes. When she spoke her tone was mellow, and for a moment she seemed to be on a borderline of fainting.

„Again Skitty."

Her kitten looked uncertain, but she still obeyed and shoot sparks of electricity through her fur. For a moment bluish light formed an orb around her, but all of a suden Skitty´s legs gave up and she lost control over her attack. Orb dissolved into yellow lines, and Drew watched every one of them going into the different direction. He watched, on his own horror, one of them going straight to May and hitting her. May bended in her waist and pain run through him, calling the darkness closer.

* * *

Moonlight fell on him, illuminating soft features of his face and forcing him to shut close his eyes.

What happened?

His head was on something soft and he was enveloped with warmth just like every other night. He knew he was in a bed, that much was obvious, but he didn´t know how he got there.

Not to mention that presence of a somebody in the same room and so close to him was strange.

He finally felt that that it was safe to open his eyes. His head moved to the direction of the dent on the bed, and for a moment he was left speechless.

May´s slender arms were on the bed, serving as a support for her head. Her eyes were closed and he saw light scratches on her face. Long legs were stretched on the floor and hidden in the shadow of the of wonder seized him and his heart clenched because she stayed with him. His hands automatically moved towards her and he came so close to touching her.

*Stop right there.*

His fingers stiffened and his eyes searched for the source of the voice. Thoughts of his pokemon ran through his head because that voice wasn´t human.

He moved away from May and sat in his bed at the same time searching for his pokeballs. Before he could find them shadow jumped from across the room and hit him right in the chest, forcing him to lay down.

„What the…" Fluffy tail pressed his mouth and Eevee pushed him with her paws further into the bed.

*Shut up for a second and listen carefully.* Her tail moved from his face allowing him to talk freely.

„What do you want?" Whisper was fierce and urgent.

*I didn´t expect that one for a first question. I thought that you would ask me how I know that you understand me.*

„That´s not… Wait, how do you know that?"

*Absol.* was a simple answer. *But, that´s not what I want to talk about.*

„Then what is it?" he really couldn´t stand a mere Eevee bossing him around.

*I am not blind you know, and I can already see where this is going. So, I will warn you just one time. Don´t you dare hurt her. If she spills one more tear because of you I _will_ get you:* Eevee´s words were coming out in a hiss and she raised her silver tail to ad to her threat.

Time passed and he slowly nodded.A breath escaped him along with his next words."I promise I won´t let anything happen to her."

Eevee pushed him one more time, claws digging through his shirt and into his flesh. Silver tail flashed one more time. Her tense posture relaxed and she silently jumped to the floor. Her tail passed through air and she looked at him.

*She shouldn´t sleep like that. I will show you the way to her room.*

He raised from the bed and reached out with his hands towards May, lifting her up and cradling her close to his chest. May mumbled in her sleep and snuggled closer to him, seeking warmth and comfort. In that moment wish to touch her came like a wave to him, urging him to touch her face. Unfortunately, his hands were already occupied with holding her, and before he could do anything about it impatient his came through door and he sighed.

He followed the hiss to the stairs. Eevee was perched on top the railing, waiting for he reached her she nimbly walked on the narrow path until she reached the top. One jump later and she was on the ground, in front of the first doors on the right side. There, she sat, with her tail neatly wrapped around her legs.

He pushed the doors with his shoulders, all the time watching over May. Doors opened with a loud creek and he cringed at the eeriness of the sound. He crossed over the room, his footsteps being silenced by a thick carpet, and stopped in front of the bed. Eevee was already there, dragging the blanket down and making a place for May. He put May on the bed, and throw the blanket over her, trying to cover her curled in a ball by May´s head and settled on watching him with half closed eyes.

He looked one last time at her pale face, and the desire to touch her grow in him again. His fingers twitched and he almost reached out but a little evolution pokemon watched him carefully.

He turned around and walked on his tip toes all the way to the door. Fingertips brushed doorknob and then his hand grabbed it and started to slowly pull the doors.

„Drew?"

His heart stopped and his whole body froze. She caught him in her room. He didn´t even want to imagine her thoughts now.

„Yes?"

Silence. And then, „You brought me here?"

He squeezed the doorknob. Her voice was mellow and it seemed that she was calm, but he know that the moment he told her the truth that would change. And he didn´t have a choice but to tell her.

„Yes."

.

.

.

„Sorry."

If he wasn´t holding the doors he would probably fell on the floor. Instead he turned around to look at her.

While he was turned around Eevee moved behind her and now, there was nothing to obstruct his view.

Lower part of her face was partly hidden by a pillow she held close to her. Her hair, now free from her bandanna, was a curtain beetwen their could only see a glint of them, but that was enough because in that moment she looked untroubled and innocent.

„What for?", he looked at the door in front of him.

She took a breath, and after a pregnant pause answered in a small voice.

„Because of that thing on contest. I… I shouldn´t take your words seriously and, everything that happens between Brianna and… you… well it´s not my business."

HE glanced at her and shrugged his shoulders. „It dosen´t matter. That thing at the contest was partly my fault too." He stopped there and a mischievous smirk slipped on his face. „ And, it´s only understandable you were jealous at Brianna - "

„I was what?" Her head moved upwards and her hair fell in disarray around her. Instead of innocence her eyes were now full of madness, and Drew knew better than to stay in there. He swiftly stepped out of the room and closed the door, just in time to hear a dull thud on the other side, followed closely by a cry of anger. He pressed his body to the wooden barrier separating them and waited for a moment.

„You are not angry anymore about Brianna incident, right?"

„NO!" , her replay was muffled, „But I´m now angry about this one."

And in that moment he couldn´t resist the urge to smile.

* * *

_YEAH! Sorry for a long wait guys but I just started high school, and well it was scary a little, considering that I didn´t know anyone from my class. Not to mention it´s one of the best and hardest schools in my county. Well, I hope you are satisfied with this. I originally wrote this few months ago, but then my computer broke and I lost everything I have written (including five chapters of my new contestshipping story, one sasusaku fic…)… As a result for those few months I lost my will for writing, but now I am back on track and I will update just as frequently as before. But I am kinda glad I lost everything because I read a lot and as a result my writing style matured a lot. I think that difference between first part of this chapter – which I written as soon as I got my computer back – and the second part – which I written few days ago and which begins the moment Drew wakes up- is huge and pretty obvious. And I have rewritten all previous chapters. Story is the same, I just changed Lyra´s past (in other words made her less Mary sueish) and every other mistake I could find._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don´t own pokemon._

* * *

Considering that so far Lyra mostly avoided him, Drew was more than surprised when she suddenly showed up and sat on the opposite side of the table with Umbreon behind her and May´s Eevee around her neck.

„What do you want?" He put another bite in his mouth and chewed.

„Talk. And I would prefer if you weren´t eating while we talk."

Drew ignored her and swallowed his food, only to put another bite.

Eevee promptly jumped from her shoulder and broke his plate with a strong hit of her paws. Drew stayed calmed and raised one eyebrow, inwardly seething.

„Eevee told me an interesting thing." Lyra leaned on the table with her hands intertwined under her chin.

„Yes?"

„Are you really marked?" Eevee returned to her shoulders and nodded with her head in his direction.

„… Maybe?" He wasn`t going to trust Eevee.

Lyra narrowed her eyes and pulled a ultra pokeball from her pocket. She comfortably leaned in her chair and stared at Drew, playing with a ball in her hand.

„ I would like you to be more specific."

If she was going to be like that there was no way he would make it easy for her. „What if I do?"

Lyra snorted and in one fluid motion sent the ball through the air. „Well, then Eevee will teach you a few things." She caught the ball in her hand, while something big materialized behind her. „Anyway, I have to train with Tyranitar. He is not completely tame and I don´t want him to go into rampage next time I use him.

Did she just _threatened_ him?

_It seems so._

_Man, how did May get involved with her?_

* Rise and shine.*

Roselia crossed her arms and glared at Eevee. *Any reason to listen to you?*

*Well, if you don`t want my help you better get used to them in your mind.*

Drew stood up. „Just tell us what we have to do."

*We could start with pushups…*

…

Later that day he stumbled through the doors, not caring about the food on the table. He was tired, sweaty and most of his cloths was destroyed with skin under it scratched and bruised. Roselia and Absol trotted after him, in the same and maybe even worse condition.

„What happened to you?"

„Training." He answered to May and went straight to his room.

Lyra snickered and high faved with Eevee` s tail, while May just stood gaping with her fork in front of her mouth. After a moment she pushed her chair from the table and beckoned Eevee to come with her.

„Hey, where are you going?"

„Training."

This time Umbreon snickered with Lyra.

* * *

Next morning May walked out of the house, only to find Drew and Lyra already there. She wasn`t surprised that Drew was there, but she didn`t count on seeing Lyra.

„How come you are already up?"

„I decided to skip Charicific Valley." Lyra was cheerful, seemingly unfazed with Drew` s glare.

„You are competing today?" Please no, everything but that…

„No." May winced, unused on such cold voice from Lyra. The girl, seeing the effect on May, smiled warmer at her and answered in a more amiable tone. „I didn`t train for this one."

„What, scared I will beat you up without your little friend?"

That riled May up instantly and she screeched at Drew with fury. „You little… when I get you you will wish you were never born…"

„Whatever." He cut in and turned his back on her, leading their small party to the town.

_If I were you he would already be dead._

_Well, sorry cause I don`t have your arsenal at my disposal._

_What you mean by that? I`m a pokemon, your word is my order._

May sighed._ Don't tempt me Eevee._

_As you wish. Is it just me or it suddenly became colder?_

May, too engrossed in their conversation to notice sudden change of weather suddenly became aware of the ominous clouds above their heads and a sharp wind. Eevee jumped in her arms and hid her nuzzle under her chin. Roselia was on Absol` s back, while the dark pokemon himself was pressed against Drew` s side. Even Umbreon seemed to be affected by the weather, her uneasiness showing in her jerky walk. Drew had a worried look on his face and Lyra's eyes were at the clouds above them.

Something soft fell on her hand and she stretched her arm, expecting to find a snowflake on it, even though it was only autumn.

She didn't expect to find ash.

„May?" Drew was looking at her. She wordlessly showed a little ash-flake? – she wasn` t sure – to him. Her friends gazes lingered on it while ash was falling, denser with every second.

She didn` t know for how long they were standing there with nothing but silence around them, but she was sure they would be standing there until ash buried them alive, if it weren` t for a scream from the forest. All she knew was that Drew moved and she was pulled by him, through the dams of grey substance. Something strong passed by her, and May almost screamed when a mareep attacked her for a second time.

Bolt of electricity was stopped by a transparent barrier, and sleek body wrapped itself around the mareep. May`s mouth opened in fear when Lyra's Dragonair coldly threw the mareep on the ground, leaving it unconscious and speeding up to catch up with them before other wild pokemon.

When Eevee jumped from her grasp May realized their pokemon were forming a formation around them. Dragonair was above them, Umbreon and Ninetales led the way. Espion was in the middle with Eevee while Absol stayed at the back with Roselia on him sending her razor leaves through the growing mass of wild pokemon.

They went through the town, with other people running around them in fear, screaming and searching for shelter. But all of the houses were barricaded and sane people were fighting their way through the mob, trying to get to the pokemon center. Their pokemon tightened the protective formation around them and broke their way to the safe building. All of them slid through the glass doors, while stronger ones, made from steel started to descend.

May heard another scream, this one closer and she turned around. Young girl, who probably just started her journey was running to the center. When she arrived she dropped on the floor, squeezing herself under the metal doors and May stretched her fingers hopping to pull her in but the metal fell on the ground.

The girl was left outside.

* * *

Hours later, May was staring at the ceiling of their room. Drew was sitting on the floor, with his legs outstretched and with eyes empty. Their pokemon were snuggled together, with their ruffs in the air and fear visible across their faces. Even Medi showed up and was now perched on Lyra's shoulder. Blond was starring through the window, ignoring the screams of people who stayed outside, while wild pokemon hunted them through the streets and battled between themselves.

"Close it please." May whimpered and Lyra obediently closed the curtains and gazed at the clock.

"It's seven. We should get down." All three of them tiredly walked to the main hall of the pokemon center.

A crowd of people was already in front of the television. And more of them were coming. Drew pushed their way to the front and May stopped dead.

"… Most of the towns near the water in Hoen are flooded and people in Sinnoh are barricaded under the ash. But the worst is in Johto: in some parts pokemon have gone crazy and literally teared apart the towns. Other parts of the region are safe for now, but all travelers are called back. Most of the regions suffered great damage, and number of lost lives is as yet unknown."

Slateport. Petalburg… All of them were under water. Sinnoh was grey and pictures from Johto and partly Kanto were covered with blood.

"Oh my good." She heard Lyra through cries of other people. One of her hands was tightly pressed against her mouth, while other one found shelter in Drew's grasp.

* * *

_And the plot finally unfolds._

_Review. Those little messages usually give me an inspiration._


End file.
